ReMeet The Stabler's
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Sequel to Meet The Stablers...
1. Chapter 1 What!

**a/n: This story picks up the night Meet the Stabler's ended. Oh yeah---If you didn't read Meet the Stabler's if you want this story to make any sense, I would read that one first. :) **

Chapter one: What?!?!?!?!

_What the hell? Where am I? Shit my head hurts. What is that loud beeping noise? Crap, I'm in the friggin hospital. What I do? Go and get my self shot again?_

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

_It's that dreaded phone call you never want to get. The one you are always anticipating, but pray to God never happens. I jolted out of bed, threw on whatever clothes were on the floor, the ones that Elliot ripped off me just hours ago; I raced out the door to Bellevue Hospital. So hear I sit waiting, tears in my eyes crazy thoughts running through my head. _

"Detective Benson, you can see him now. He is still not awake. The surgery went well. He suffered some brain damage, and we won't be able to tell how extensive it is until he wakes up. Other then that physically he will make a full recovery."

_I let out a huge sigh and walk down the long hall way. He's going to make it. He's going to make it! A smile flashes across my face. For the past few hours I was living in complete fear. Fear that I would lose the only man I have truly loved, fear that I would have to raise our child by myself, fear that I wouldn't be strong enough…but it's all over. No more fear. Tears are running down my face, but I make no effort to wipe them._

I run to his side, and place my hand in his. Kiss his hand and hold tightly. I'm not letting him go. "Elliot, baby. You did it. You did great. The doctors said you're going to be fine. Be back to catching perps in no time. More importantly, help raise this child with me." I sob into his hand. I want to climb into bed with him and hold him. They have him hooked up to every machine known to man. His head is wrapped in gauze; I can't even kiss his forehead, or his lips. I sob hysterically.

I feel the warmth of a hand on my shoulder. It's Maureen. She bends down and holds me tightly, "Everything is going to be Ok Liv."

"I was just so scared you know." I say to her taking the tissue she is offering.

"I know Liv, trust me I know. He loves you a lot." She said picking up my hand and admiring my ring, "It's beautiful. When he told me the story I cried, hell he even cried. You two were meant to be, I know that is why he fought so hard, so he could see that beautiful face of yours."

I let out a small laugh. Shouldn't I be the one consoling her? Here she is the oldest of Elliot's children playing mother to me. Mother. I'm going to be a mother. The past 24 hours have been like, 'what!?" One thing after the other. Elliot surprises me by coming home early, we find out I'm pregnant, he proposes…and then the phone call. A case he was working on with Munch a few weeks back finally got a lead. I know he didn't want to go. It had been such a wonderful day for us, the best day of my life. Of course it had to end with something tragic; I am Olivia Benson after all.

I see him stir, and all eyes are on him. Maureen hits the nurse's button on his bed. "Oh my God, Reen? Baby is that you?"

"Yes Daddy! It's me."

"You're all grown up." I see a confused look in Elliot's Eyes. It scares me.

"Yeah Dad, I guess I am."

He looks over at me, "Olivia? Your hair…you changed it." Something is wrong, something is dead wrong.

The nurse walks in seeing our confused faces knowing about his head trauma, she asks the question I will never forget, "Elliot, can you tell me what year it is?"

"2001. Why?"


	2. Chapter 2 Alone Again

Chapter 2 Alone Again

They call it amnesia, the loss of his memory. Seven years he lost. My seven years. Those were _are_ years. He thinks it's 2001. He thinks he is still married to Kathy. He hardly knows me. We're engaged. I'm pregnant! I crawl up into a ball in OUR bed in OUR apartment. I'm angry. I'm sad. I shut my phone off, for the first time ever. I close myself off to the world. I have never felt so helpless. How are we going to tell him? Re-tell him everything? Kathy left him. His mother died. It's going to crush him all over again.

What about our baby. No one knows about it. Hell no one really knows about us beside Cragen, Casey and Maureen. The others may have their suspicions but they have never heard it from the horse's mouth. We were going to tell them today. Tell them we are getting married; tell them we are going to have a baby. Instead I'm here alone, sobbing unable to deal with the reality that is in store for me.

I have to take it day by day. That is what the doctors told me. He could snap out of it at any time, he could also never snap out of it. I have been driving myself crazy running these circles around in my head. I'm physically exhausted, I got no sleep last night…Elliot's fault mostly celebrating our engagement and our baby…that makes me smile. He was just here lying with me, making love to me, for hours. As soon as we did get to sleep he got the call from Munch. I couldn't fall back to sleep once his warm body left mine. I lay in bed for another hour or so, until I got the phone call…

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

I woke up from my nap, at first I thought it had all been I dream. I turned over in our bed but he wasn't there. Thoughts of last night, early this morning came plowing into my head. The clock is starring at me, 2PM. My door is being pounding on. I don't want to answer it.

"Liv! Olivia! It's Casey! Open this door before I break it down! And you know I will too--"

"Hey." I say as I open the door.

She pulls me into a deep hug, "I'm so sorry Liv."

We make our way to the couch and sit down. I stare at the photo of Elliot and I hanging above our fireplace. I look so happy.

"You'll get through this Liv. You are the strongest person I know. No matter what happens, you will make it."

"What if he never remembers Case? Our whole relationship, gone. I mean he still thinks he's married to Kathy. Do you know how much that hurt, to have to hear him call for his wife? His bitch ass fucking hoe of a wife? And I can't get mad, no because in 2001 she wasn't a hoe, and now she is a big fat fucking hoe."

Casey is laughing at me; it actually makes me laugh too. "She did turn out to be a bitch huh?" She says.

"Yeah, she really did. I just wanted to hold him you know? And I can't. I can't, I'm like the other woman, the other woman who is having his baby."

"WHAT?! THE BABY! What baby Olivia?!"

"Our baby. We found out I was pregnant last night Casey and he proposed." I show her my ring. She flings me into another bear hug.

"Congratulations! Oh My God! This is great. You guys are going to get married and have a baby---oh. Oh God Liv, I'm sorry, I forgot. Oh my God, Liv."

"Yeah. So now you see where I'm coming from. The whole picture."

"Well he fell in love with you once; just make him do it again. After all you two were meant to be together, shit you guys are soul mates, and no broken brain is going to change that Liv. You just start over."


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chances

Chapter 3: Second Chance

Captain Cragen's Office

"He really thinks it's the year 2001?" Cragen said in disbelief.

"Yeah Cap, he thinks he's still married to Kathy too. He lost it when he saw his kids---He thought Lizzie was Kathleen." Munch was telling Cragen the latest developments in Elliot's condition.

"So Kathy didn't tell him that they are not married?" Cragen said getting a little upset.

"No, she said she wanted to wait." Don gave him a strange look, "I know wait for what, right?" John said reading his mind.

"Yeah. This is going to kill Liv," he bowed his head and shook it, "It's just going to kill her. First she didn't think he was going to make it, and then to find out he did make it, only to find out he doesn't remember you. I mean that is just terrible."

"Well it's not that he doesn't remember her, because he does."

"Remembers her yes, but not the relationship that have now, not even close." Don wondered if he should just out them.

Munch shook his head up and down, "Yeah they definitely got closer the past few years. Shit they have gotten even closer the past few months." Munch felt horrible for Olivia. The situation she was in. It must be hard enough to have to deal with Elliot's condition, but to throw in the fact that you have had a secret relationship with him for the past few months, that must really be a kick in the ass.

DINGDONGTHEWITCHISGONE,WHICHOLDWITCH?THEWICKEDWITCH!DINGDONGTHEWICKEDWITCHISGONE…SEE YA LATER DANI!! WELCOME HOME OLIVIA!!!

_I can't believe I have no memory of the past 7 years. 7 years! My life gone. My kids are all grown up. Kathleen and Maureen are both in college, the twins are in High School. Kathy looks older, she looks tired, worn out. Olivia was here when I woke up. She looked amazing, incredible probably the most beautiful I have ever seen her…well that I can remember anyway. She was glowing, I bet she had sex last night…I wonder with who? How come Liv was here and not my wife? How come I can't stop thinking about her? I remember this feeling, sleeping next to my wife and wishing it was her. Weird. I guess I never got over those feelings. She was here when I woke up…why? _

11.28 The EO Reunion11.28 The EO Reunion11.28 The EO Reunion11.28 The EO Reunion11.28 The EO Reunion11.28 The EO Reunion11.28 The EO Reunion

Olivia got up to get a glass of water. She had cried herself to sleep again when Casey left. _Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"Wivy! It's me Lilly and my Mommy!" She heard the little girl's voice. Her heart sank, and she smiled. _Lilly_.

She opened up the door and saw Jenni and Lilly standing there with their suitcases. Lilly had her arms outstretched for Olivia to pick her up, which she did. She hugged on to her tight. Tears poured down her cheeks once again as she rubbed the little girls back.

"Wivy, Mommy says you needed a hug!"

"Thanks baby girl, I did need a hug."

"You know what else mommy said?"

"No sweetie what else did mommy say?" Olivia said looking at Jenni.

"Mommy said that I get to call you Aunt Wivy now! As long as dats ok wif you. So is it Wivy?!"

Olivia gave Jenni a look that said, 'your daughter is the cutest'. "Yes Lilly, I would be honored if you called me Aunt Wivy."

She put Lilly down and grabbed her bag and let the girls inside her apartment. Once inside Jenni gave her a sympathetic hug, "So how are you doing Liv?"

"I'm hanging in there." She said nodding her head up and down.

Olivia looked at the luggage with a puzzled look.

"We don't get the keys to our house for another day, but Lil and I came up here as soon as we heard about El. You don't mind us crashing do you?"

Olivia giggled, "I think that would be really great. I could definitely use some company, especially ones that are as so cute as YOU!" She said picking Lilly up and spinning her around.

"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to just drop in on you, I tried to call but your cell was off, and I didn't know your home number--" Olivia cut her off.

"Jenni! It's ok really. I'm really glad you are here. Are you guy's hungry? Tired? Can I get you anything?"

"Actually it's past Lilly's bedtime. How about I put her to bed and we can have girl talk?"

"Sounds great."

Olivia cleaned up her room a bit while Jenni put Lilly down. It was like they never left, except Elliot wasn't there, and he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She fought back the tears that threaten to fall. She sat on her newly made bed to catch her breath. She heard Jenni come in and sit down next to her.

"You're pregnant."

"Wow you're good."

Jenni laughed, "I saw the EPT box in the garbage."

Olivia gave her a weak smile, "We found out last night, when he proposed. It wasn't even 24 hours ago, and now he doesn't even remember," She lost it, tears fell like rain from the sky. Jenni put her arm around her and rocked with her slowly. "I don't know what I'm going to do Jen, I'm scared."

"It'll be ok Liv. It will be ok."

C-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-DaniC-ya-later-Dani

Maureen went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When she came back up she saw her mother walking down the hall, "Mom. You're back again?"

"Yes honey, you're father needs me, and I plan on being here for him."

Maureen gave her mother a strange look, and then she saw it. Her brows raised and that Stabler temper inside of her began to flair, "Why are you wearing your wedding ring?"

"Because sweetheart your father thinks we are still married."

"You're not going to tell him? That's just cruel mother! You can't do that!" Her face became red, she couldn't believe her mother!

"I thought you would be happy about this Reen."

"Happy? Why would I be happy?"

"Because this is your Dad's and mine second chance!" She said and walked into Elliot's room leaving Maureen there standing there with her jaw on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Kathys Wrath

Chapter 4- Kathy's Wrath

"Hey Big Bro!" Jenni said as she entered his hospital room.

"Jenni!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"How are you doing?" She asked sympathetically as she walked towards his bed.

"I've been better." He smirked.

She smiled, "El, I know this must be so hard on you. A lot of things happened in the past few years." She said looking down at her wedding ring.

"Jenni! You got married! Oh My God! Congratulations. My baby sister got married!" He sighed, trying to take in all the time that went by that he doesn't remember.

"Yeah I did. To a wonderful guy named Bryan. You two really get along. In fact we are in the process of moving pretty close to you!" She said smiling.

"What? That's great! But what about Mom, Jenni?"

Jenni sat down next to her brother and took his hand in placed it in his, "I'm sorry Elliot," Fresh tears appeared in her eyes, she still hadn't completely dealt with the loss of their mother, "Mom passed away a few months ago…" She waited for Elliot to take in the news.

"What? No…" He started to cry. "No…when?" Jenni embraced her brother in a hug.

"A few months ago." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe this." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"I know. Listen El, there is someone I want you to meet."

She got up and went into the hallway to get Lilly, who was standing outside with Olivia.

She grabbed Lilly and started to walk into the room, "Liv you coming?"

"No…you guys need this time by yourselves, I'll join you in little bit." She said with a smile.

Jenni nodded and walked into the room with Lilly.

"Uncey Elwiot!" Lilly wailed as she saw her Uncle lying on the bed.

Elliot looked up at Jenni; a huge smile emerged from his face.

"Elliot, I want you to meet my daughter, Lilly." Jenni said as she picked up her daughter.

"Hey there sweet heart." He said as he looked her over, "She looks just like you Jen."

"I know. Lilly is very excited that we are moving so close to her favorite Uncle, aren't you Lilly?"

"Yeah!!! I love staying with Uncey Elwiot!" She said happily.

"That's a lot of information to process in a day. I can't believe this. I'm so happy, but so sad." Elliot said starting to get agitated not knowing how to deal with all these conflicting emotions.

"I know, step by step El. It will come back to you." Jenni said.

eoeoe**MEANWHILE**eoeoeoe

Out in the hall Olivia was greeted by Kathy. "Hey Kathy." Olivia said warmly. Hoping that they could put their differences a side, for Elliot.

"Olivia," Kathy said coldly, "I don't know if Maureen told you, but I'm going to try and make my marriage work."

"What? You're divorced Kathy! You can't do that!" Olivia said getting heated, _I guess we're not going to play nice_, she thought.

"Listen Olivia, We are blessed with a second chance. We get to be a family again. Please don't ruin this for him. I mean he barely remembers you."

Olivia's eyes watered. She couldn't believe what Kathy was saying. She glanced down at her ring, "That's not fair Kathy."

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU?" She said eyeing Olivia's ring.

"Yeah Kath, he did."

"You just couldn't wait, could you? Fuck you Olivia. I have my husband back, and you are not going to steal him away from me this time. Take that ring off now!" She ordered.

"Who the hell do you think are? Are you kidding? I will not take this ring off. Elliot loved me. We are in love Kathy. You can't just take that away from me."

"Olivia, I'm sorry, really I am, but he doesn't remember you. We have a chance to be a family again. The kids need him."

"The kids have him!" She shouted.

"Olivia, we are going to be a family, I'm sorry." She said and walked into the hospital room. Leaving Olivia alone in the hall, tears running down her face.

"Hey Elliot, baby. How are you doing?" Kathy said as she walked into the room ignoring Jenni and Lilly.

"Better." He said still smiling at Lilly.

"Hello Kathy." Jenni said, like 'fuck you bitch'

"Jenni, Lilly." She said eyeing them both.

Elliot could feel the tension in the room. Guess things haven't changed much. It was no secret that Jenni and Kathy never got along.

"Hi Kafy!" Lilly said innocently.

Elliot looked at Jenni, "Isn't that_ Aunt _Kathy?" He said to Lilly.

Lilly cried, "NO!! No! AUNT WIVY! NO KAFY! AUNT WIVY! I want WIVY!!!!" she said as she managed to get down from Jenni's arm and run into the hall and into Olivia's arms.

"It's ok baby girl." Olivia said holding her tight in her arms; she had heard the entire thing from out in the hall.

"Aunt Wivy?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"Olivia." Jenni said softly.

"Why does Lilly call Olivia her aunt but not Kathy? He asked.

"El--" She began but Kathy interrupted.

"Come on Elliot, you know Jenni has always hated me. Like she would let her daughter even get to know me." She said coldly. Jenni's face turned beat read, she was furious.

"Don't do that Kathy. She calls Liv, Aunt because she is deserving of the title! She has been the one to pick up the pieces from your wrath! She is the one that helped us when mom died! She was the one that let us stay with her when we were house hunting! Olivia is the best Aunt that anyone could ever ask for! Lilly loves her." Jenni said now in tears.

"Whoa, whoa…girls calm down." Elliot said.

Eoeoeo Back in the hall eoeoeoeo

"I wove you Aunt Wivy!" Lilly said as Olivia played with her hair.

"I love you too Lilly."

"Olivia." Don called from down the hallway.

"Captain."

"How are you doing?" Olivia just shrugged.

"Why aren't you in there? Come on." Don said as he dragged Olivia in the room, Lilly behind her.

Olivia panicked, she didn't know what to do, she just froze as she let Don lead her into Elliot's room.

Their eyes met immediately, and stared into one another's.

Her eyes, they are like an angel. God, she is so beautiful. I can't breathe. I think my heart just skipped a beat. I have a flashback, a very short, 4 second shot runs through my head. I'm looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and she is starring into mind, Oh my God, she's naked, Oh no! I'm on top of her! We're having sex. I had an affair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cheated on my wife!


	5. Chapter 5 Saving a Marriage

a/n: stupid site being down! Won't post my new chapters! Jeez! I think it is a conspiracy! God Help me I'M TURNING INTO MUNCH!

Chapter 5: Saving a Marriage

El's POV

She turns her head to the side and smiles at me. I can see the pain that I have caused her. God if only I could remember. I need to talk to her. I have to know what happened between us. I look her body up and down, my God she is beautiful! I want to taste her, I want to do more then taste her. NO! Elliot! You are married! Stop it right now. How come I can't fight this, why are these feelings so strong, am I in love with her? What about my wife?

She crosses her arms across her chest, but not before I notice a sparkle on her left hand. Oh my God, that is a ring! She's engaged. That is an engagement ring on her finger. My heart sinks. It feels broken. I want to scream. Jesus El, what is going on with you? I look over at my wife, she is glaring at Olivia, and with good reason I guess. She didn't like it that my new partner was a woman, not to mention a hot, sexy thing like Olivia. I feel guilty. I feel heartbroken, I'm sad; I'm about a million things right now. I need to talk to Liv, alone. I need to do it with out arising suspicion.

DingDongTheBitchIsGone!WhichOldBitch?TheFrizzyHair'dBitch!DingDongTheFuckingBitchIsGone!!!HAHAHACrackingMyselfUpSingingThat!

About an hour later just Jenni and Olivia were in my room. Kathy had to go to work, and I saw the look on her face when she had to leave me. She doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust Jenni, but most of all, she doesn't trust Liv. She has to know about us. But what? What does she know? What sort of an affair could we have had? A one night stand? She is engaged after all, so we can't still be doing what we were doing…could we?

"Jenni, would you mind if I spoke with Olivia alone?" I see Liv's eyes widen when I said that. Jenni puts a sympathetic hand on Liv's shoulder and walks out of the room.

Olivia moves so that she is sitting in the chair next to me.

"Is everything ok El?" She asks me, her eyes are worried.

"I need answers Olivia, I need you to be honest with me." She nods her head, I can already see the tears forming in her eyes.

"We had affair didn't we?" I asked her.

She looks down at the floor. I have my answer.

"I cheated on my wife with you? I committed the biggest sin. How could we let that happen?" I take a deep breath, I can see that what I said is hurting her, and I try and change the subject, "You're engaged huh?" She looks down at the ring, and then puts her hand in the pocked of her hooded sweatshirt, as if to hide it from me before I can get a good look at it...

"Yeah, I am." She says looking down at the floor.

"Do I like him?" She just smiles, she doesn't answer.

"Olivia? Was I in love with you?" Again she doesn't say anything, but her tears falling down her cheeks tells me everything I need to know, not only did I love her, but I was IN love with her, and she was in love with me. We didn't just have an affair, we had a relationship. We were in love.

I feel like the biggest sonofabitch. How could I do this to my wife? Why didn't I just get a divorce? The kids. I wonder how times I have had this conversation.

"Are we still…you know?" She nods 'yes'

"Jesus! You're engaged! And I'm married! I have a family Olivia! Why did we do this? Why would we ruin everything? Not to mention our jobs! And my kids! My children, they would never forgive me if they found out!" I take a deep breath. Olivia is almost sobbing, but I can tell she is trying as hard as she can to keep herself together. "I can't do this Olivia. What ever we had, I can't do that anymore. Maybe my losing my memory was for the best. Maybe it was God's way of setting me straight. I need to be with my wife, and my children. They are my family. If my kids ever found out I cheated on their mother…I couldn't deal with that, I just couldn't. I'm sorry Olivia but what ever we had it ends here." I don't even know how I got those words out. As soon as I said them I want to take them back.

"It's just that, I can't live with that kind of guilt. I'm married, you're going to be married. It's not fair, to either one of us. If things were different maybe, but they're not"  
I look over at her, she is sobbing uncontrollably. I think she is hyperventilating. She is starting to choke. She gets up and runs to the bathroom. I can hear her vomit along with sobs. I feel like such an asshole. Jenni comes walking into the room and hears Olivia tossing her cookies into the porcelain Gods. She walks into the bathroom and I can hear muffled sounds of her comforting her.

Why are Jenni and Liv so close? I find this so odd. I will have to talk to Jen about that later. I see Jenni practically holding Olivia up. She looks so pale, so weak. How could I have been the one to cause her all this pain. You're a jackass Stabler! I get another flashback:

_Olivia got up out of bed and was putting clothes over her naked body, I am staring at her, "I love you more then anything in this world, and you know that right?" She comes over to me and kisses me hard on the lips._

_ "I know, but we need to get dressed because Jenni and Lilly will be here soon." I place my lips on hers and rub my hands along her back._

_"It's still early Liv; they aren't going to be back for at least another hour!" I say pulling her back into the warm bed with me._

_"Jenni really loves you, and Lilly, well you know she loves you. Jenni was so happy when she found out about us. She said she saw it coming from miles away." I look up at her and smile. I pull her close to my body._

_"I love your family so much El. They are so great. They accepted me into your home. A home El. I've never had that before," She tears up, "I've never had a family, and…I just can't believe how wonderful it is. I've never been so happy in my entire life Elliot, thank you for that." She kisses me around the neck and climbs on top of me. I bring my hands up her shirt and pull it up over her head. I stare at the naked wonder that is front me._

_"I've never been so happy either Liv, so thank you." We make love, and I stare into her eyes. I know that what we have is real._

End Flashback

I'm left alone in my hospital room. I have no idea what to think! No idea what to do. I don't even know who I am anymore. I feel lost, alone, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid I just let the best thing that ever happen to me walk out that door.


	6. Chapter 6 Remember Me

Chapter 6: Remember Me

El's POV 2 MONTHS LATER

I wake up after a long night of dreaming of her. She hasn't come by to see me since I told her we couldn't be together. I don't think I can be away from her. I may not remember much but from what I do, I like. I haven't had one memory of Kathy. Nothing. I think of other couples trapped in loveless relationships. That must have been what my relationship with Kathy was. I don't want that for us.

I made the wrong decision. My brain may be damaged but my heart is not. I need to see Liv right away. I need to apologize, she may be engaged but if she feels a quarter of the way I feel, that will be enough. I reach over and grab the phone-

"Elliot." Shit. It's my wife. I put down the phone, and give her a smile.

"Hey"

"Who were you calling"

"Me what? No, no one." I say lying through my teeth, and I know she knows I'm lying.

The Doctor walks in the room and breaks the awkward moment, "Elliot, you look much better! I have your tests results and they look great. I would say you could go home as early as the day after tomorrow." "What? That is too soon! I'm not---He's not ready!" Kathy says abruptly.

"Ms. Stabler, I understand your fears, but his body is healed. His memory will come in time." I look over at Kathy, it wasn't fear in her eyes, and it was panic. Like she didn't want me to come home.

"Elliot, have you had any memories come back to you? Anything at all?" The Doctor asks.

"Ah…no." I lie. What else could I say, my wife is right there!? Why yes Doctor I have memories of banging my partner! My hot, sexy, smart, funny partner who I think I'm completely in love with? HA!

"That's ok. A lot of people find that their memory comes back once they get home, surround themselves with familiar things." He smiles and walks out of the room.  
I look over at Kathy, she is biting her nails. She is nervous. She is definitely nervous.

"Kath, are you ok"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She says with a fake smile.

"Aren't you happy I get to come home tomorrow"

"Uh-huh. Sure," She says not looking me in the eyes, "Listen El, I gotta go. I'll see you later ok?" She says and practically runs out of the room.

What the fuck was that about? I have absolutely no idea, but it worries me. It worries me a lot. Why would me coming home be a bad thing? I fall asleep after I pick my brain apart, yell at myself for not being able to remember. I need to remember!

LivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4EverLivNel4Ever

Liv's POV

I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for Jenni, or Lilly for that matter. They have been so good to me. I'm like a train wreck these days. I have no control over my emotions, half because of the baby, half because of Elliot. I can't keep anything down. I look in the bathroom mirror, I have lost at least 5 pounds, the dark circles under my eyes go great with the paleness of skin. I have a small pouch growing, I rub it and take another look in the mirror. I look sick. I'm not sick, I'm heartbroken, and it hurts like a motherfucker. I understand why he did it. I know why. That is the kicker. That's the part that makes me love him even more. He wants to be a good husband, and a good father. He is putting his families' needs ahead of his own. His words hurt though, they hurt deep, deep inside. He's starting to remember though, I think about it, trying to look for the positive in this situation. It should only be a matter of time before it comes back, right? Right? He will get his memory back right? Jesus Liv, get a grip. I have to see him. Just to look at him. I head out of the bathroom, tell Jenni I will be back soon and go to the hospital. I look at my watch. Perfect, he should be taking his afternoon nap. It kills me that I can't go see him anymore. Everyday I have to force myself not to go there. I make Jenni, and the guys give me updates everyday. I have been working like crazy, doing anything to take my mind off of this situation.

Jenni and Lilly have been staying with me. Their house needed a lot of work done, it's not safe for Lilly to be there. Bryan has been staying at the house working on it day and night. I'm almost thankful that their house is not done. If it weren't for them, I just don't know what I would have done. Life savors, that is what they are…no family. They are my family. I press my hand to my heart, as if to keep it from exploding.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

I see him lying there, and I smile. He's sleeping just like I knew he would be. That will make this so much more easier. I walk over to his bed and sit down in the chair next to it. I place his hand in mine and begin to pour out my heart.

"How I wish I could say this when you were awake, but since I can't, here it goes; El, I love you so much, and I know you love me. I know deep down in that pigheaded, stubborn brain of yours you know it too. I need a favor from you El. I need you to remember. I need you to remember me, because El I can't lose you. I just can't, I'm not strong enough with out you El. And if you don't remember me, we can't be together. I don't know what Kathy was thinking. I think maybe that what she did was to help you, save you from the pain"

Oh how I wish that was true. I wish what she did was for him, but I know better then that. She did it for her, because that is all Kathy cares about.

"I guess what I am saying, is please, please remember me El. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me. You promised that you be there for this baby. I'm scared to death Elliot, I don't know how to be a mother, let's face it's not like I had a great role model or anything… You said you would help me. This baby needs its father Elliot... Our apartment doesn't feel right with out you in it. Our bed is cold and lonely with out you sleeping in it. I can't do this with out you El, so please remember me." I wipe the tears that are running down my cheek, kiss his hand and leave.


	7. Chapter 7Home Is Where the Heart Is

**A/N: Chapter 5-7 are 100percent dedicated to OBSESSED WITH STABLER! Without her you would not be reading these chapter! BIG! HUGE! GIANT THANKS!**

**TWO MORE DAYS TO THE EO REUNION! OMG I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT I'M SOOO EXCITID!! WOO HOO!! FINALLY! We can now look forward to every show, instead of dreading them because of that_ 'thing'._ Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Home is where the heart is

El's POV

I wake up after my nap feeling rested. I don't know why buy my heart feels warm. Ok I know why, I dreamt of Olivia again. I smile thinking of the dream, it was a great dream, hot, sexy, and passionate. Then I remember our last conversation, how awful I was. She has to hate me. Hell, I made her cry so hard she threw up.

I roll over and close my eyes, maybe I can get back to sleep and dream of my precious Olivia.

"What she's doing to him is horrible Kathleen! We have to tell him!" It's the voice of my oldest daughter Maureen. I think about turning over and letting them know that I'm awake, but for what ever reason I don't.

"Trust me Maureen I know! I mean how is she going to explain the fact that we live in an apartment! I mean what is she going to say when he asks what happened to our house"

"You know she is just doing this to hurt Liv. I mean if she still loved Dad then I guess I could understand why she was doing what she is doing, but she doesn't even love him anymore. She is just pissed that he is finally happy!"

"God, poor Liv. I can't even imagine what she is going through right now. Aunt Jenni said she isn't doing too well. I'm glad she is there, taking care of her." Kathleen said.

"And Lilly just adores Liv. It is so cute to hear Lilly say Aunt Wivy! I just love Olivia, she is such a good person, and has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"I know!" Kathleen said.

"Well, what do we do Kathleen? Mom will never forgive us if we tell him"

"I know, but he's going to remember Maureen! I just know he will get his memory back! I just don't want him to wreck his whole life before that happens. And if Mom really loves us, she will forgive us. Because to be honest Reen--it can't work, their marriage will never work, especially if it is built on lies, which is all mom is doing! She's lying to him! It makes me furious"

"I know. You know what else ticks me off? Is that Liv was the one that spent everyday all day with him when he was unconscious. When we didn't know if he would live or die, Olivia was there! Not mom! She didn't even come to the hospital until I called her and told her that he was awake, and even then she took her sweet ass time getting there! Olivia stood by his side the entire time. She didn't leave once, not once...Listen since Dad is still sleeping lets go grab lunch, and talk about this some more"

"Great I'm starving"

When I heard the door close I opened my eyes trying to process the information that I just heard. What the fuck is going on! What did Kathy lie about? What happened to our house? My girls know about Olivia and me?! They said they loved her. My girls love Olivia, and I love Olivia. _That's all I needed to know!_ I need to see Liv now! I call the number for the cab company. I'm checking out of this friggin hospital!

EOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxo

The song on the radio makes my eyes water. This song, this is my song, no, this is our song. I tell the cabbie that I need to make stop. I get out run into the CD store and quickly find the CD of the song that was on radio.

People look at me like I'm nuts, and well they should. Half my head is shaven, covered with gauze that hides a thick scar. My clothes are well…stolen. Thank God that my roommate in the hospital was the same size as me, but they are at least 50 years out of style. I have on gray jogging pants that have tampered ankles. None of that matters though.

I smile at the checkout counter, "I'm going to get the love of my life back." I say.

"Go get her." He winks at me.

EOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxoEOxoxo

I knock on her door, and pray that she still lives here. The door opens.

"Elliot"

"Jen! Is Liv here? I need to talk to her." I say in a frantic voice.

"Yeah she is just resting. Elliot why are you out of the hospital?" She asks me.

"I needed to see her. I needed to tell her"

"You remember? El that's great"

"Well no, not everything, but I know I love her Jen. I'm not sure about anything that happened in the past 7 years, but I know I love her. Of that I am positive"

She pulls me into a deep hug, "Welcome Back El. Give me a minute and me and Lilly will give you guys sometime alone"

I kiss her on the cheek, "Thanks Jen"

While she goes and gets Lilly I look around her apartment. It looks completely different. I look at the photos, they're of my children…and Liv and I. I glance up at the fireplace, there is a huge black and white photo of us above it. She looks beautiful in it, she is laughing and she looks incredible. I can't stop starring at this photo. God I wish I remembered it! Where are the pictures of her and her fiancé? Doesn't he find it strange that all the photos are of her and me?

"Ok El, We'll see you later." She says as she holds a sleeping Lilly in her arms.

I almost feel bad for kicking her out during Lilly's nap time, but this is the most important moment in my life. I have to convince Olivia that she can't get married! I all of a sudden get really scared. I had to have hurt her with the things I said to her. I can't back down now I tell myself.

I open up her bedroom door, and peek in, I see the king size bed, and her sleeping form and it warms my heart. She looks like sleeping beauty. The photo above the bed warms my heart. It's another photo of us** (a/n: u wanna c it? Contact me livnel4ever at yahoo dot com)** It is beautiful. My eyes begin to water for the memories that I don't remember, but want to remember so badly it physically hurts. I look over at her, she is holding something in her hands, an NYPD shirt. I smile, hoping that shirt is mine.  
I walk over to the CD player and pop in the CD I just bought. I hope this works. I hit play and turn the volume up just a tad.

_Look at this face _

_I know the years are showing_

_Look at this life_

_I still don't know where it's going_

I sit on her bed and touch her shoulder. "Liv…Livia, it's me. Please wake up"

She rolls over, "Elliot?" She rubs her eyes to make sure she is not dreaming, "Baby is that you?" Her eyes tear up immediately as they look into mine. Before I can even speak she hears the song playing and takes in the words, just as I did in the cab:

_**I don't know much**_

_**But I know I love you **_

_**And that may be **_

_**All I need to know**_

"Oh Elliot." She says as she crawls up into my arms and holds on to me tight. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. She is crying, and this time, it is because she is happy. At least I hope so. I look her deep in the eyes, and press my lips to hers. She opens her mouth to mine and my tongue explores her mouth. It feels right, I know this mouth, I have been here before many times, but it still feels like the first time. Something tells me that with Liv, every time feels like the first time.

_So many questions _

_Still left unanswered_

_So much I've never broken through _

_And when I feel you near me _

_Sometimes I see so clearly _

_The only truth I've ever known_

_Is me and you _

_Look at this man _

_So blessed with inspiration _

_Look at this soul _

_Still searching for salvation_

_**I don't know much **_

_**But I know I love you**_

_**And that may be **_

_**All I need to know**_

****

**a/n: Song is 'Don't Know Much' by ** LINDA RONSTADT


	8. Chapter 8 Catch Up

**a/n: This next chapter is 100 dedicated to onetreefan! She gave me this idea, so if you like this chapter thank her!!! You Rock Rach!**

Chapter 8 Catching Up

"Elliot that was beautiful!" She said wiping the tears from her eyes, "What are you doing here? Did you get released? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I had to come see you. I have to tell you. I dreamt of you every night Olivia, every night. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Like the song says, I don't know much, but I know I love you. It is so true. I have been remembering some things, they are small, like 10 seconds of video, and they are always when I'm with you. I don't know what is going on with the situation with Kathy, but it can't work, especially when my feelings for you are so strong. And you can't marry this other guy Liv, you can't. I know we belong together. I can feel it here." He places her hand on his heart. He looks down at her hand over his heart.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring?"

She looks up at him and smiles.

"You broke it off with him? For me? Even after I treated you so badly, those horrible things I said to you, you still love me? You still love me right? You broke it off with him for me?" He starts to panic because she is not saying anything. She places her hand to her chest and pulls out her necklace with a ring attached to it.

Elliot was heartbroken at first, until he looked at it, "This was my mother's. This was the ring you were wearing? There never was another guy...I gave this to you…we were engaged." He takes a minute to take this all in. She is too choked up to speak.

"I really hurt you and that is why you took it off, but you are still keep it close to your heart." He looks deep into her eyes, and he can tell that she still loves him.

"I took it off because my fingers swelled up." She says softly. She takes his hands and places them on her belly her hands on top of his as she guides his hands around her pouch. His expression was priceless. His eyes were wide, as well as his smile.

"Oh My God Olivia. You're pregnant! It's mine?" She nods 'yes' "We are going to have a baby? This is amazing! I can't believe this!" He kisses her deeply on the mouth. She opens her mouth to his and tasted every inch of it.

"I missed you Elliot. I missed you holding me like this."

"I'm so sorry about this Olivia. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's ok El, I know why you did it. I'm not mad at you." I mad as fuck at Kathy, she thinks to herself.

"How far along are you?" He asked not taking his eyes off of her belly.

"4 Months, I just had a check up a few weeks ago. Doc says everything is going well."

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?"

"No. I couldn't do that to you. We said we didn't want to find out." She looked at him, and he sighed.

"I just wish I could remember more, you know?" Their conversation was interrupted by Olivia's cell phone ringing.

"Benson."

"Olivia, It's Kathy."

"Oh."

"Elliot released himself from the hospital and no one knows where he is…"

"He checked himself out…wow." She glances over at Elliot who is waving his hands communicating to Liv, not to tell her that he is there.

"Yeah, he is there isn't he?" She says in a nasty tone.

"No Kath, I haven't seen him in two months. He's not here."

"Well he better not be," She huffed, "Call me if you hear from him." She said and hung up.

"She's looking for you." Olivia said looking at Elliot who was petting her belly.

"Does she know about the baby?"

"No. In fact not many people do…Shit a lot of people don't even know about us." She said as her brain processed who knew what.

"Are you kidding me? Why?"

"Well our jobs mostly. We were scared that if Cragen found out he would separate us."

"Hmmpf. So who knows about us then."

She smiled up at him, "Cragen." They both let out a loud laugh.

"So are we no longer partners?"

"No, Cragen was actually cool about it."

"How'd he find out."

Olivia smirked and her face turned pink, "He caught us."

"HAVING SEX?" He exclaimed and Olivia hit him in the arm.

"No! Making out at the zoo. We took Lilly to the zoo a few days before you accident." She frowned remembering how perfect life was just a few months ago.

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No. We found out I was pregnant the night of your accident, that's when you proposed, right after we found out. We were going to tell everyone the next day, But you got called in on a case in the early morning, and ---" She trailed off. She didn't want to finish.

"And then I fell down the stairs and hit my head."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah." She said sweetly.

"So I'm going to assume that Casey and Jenni know that you are pregnant."

"Yeah," She laughed at him, "How'd you know?"

"I may be brain damaged, but I still know that girls can't keep secrets with their girlfriends. What about Munch and Fin?"

"They definitely have their suspicions, but nothing concrete."

"My kids?"

"Yeah they know. Maureen and Kathleen knew before the twins. When you moved in with me we told the twins."

"So Kathy knows then? Kathy knew that we lived together? Kathy knew that I loved you?" His face started to get red.

She grabbed his forearm and ran her hand up and down it. "It was hard for her El, to see us together."

"She knew. Why didn't you say anything to me? Tell me that we weren't married. How could she do this! You should have told me Olivia!"

"You don't think I didn't' want to? Tell you that I loved you? That we were going to get married, that I was carrying your child? You think I liked crying myself to sleep every night? You think I liked that Jenni and Lilly had to stay here with me so that I didn't..." She couldn't say it. She didn't have too, he knew where she was going with it.

He held her tight, close to his body. He petted her hair and kissed her forehead. She was in tears, she couldn't talk anymore. He rocked her gently in his arms until they both passed out and finally got a good night of rest.


	9. Chapter 9 Good Morning Sunshine!

Chapter 9 Good Morning Sunshine!

They both woke up feeling completely rested. His arms were still wrapped around her warmly.

"Good Morning Sunshine." He said to her kissing the back of her neck

"Mmmm. I missed this El. I missed you." She said turning over so she could look him in the eye.

He smiled at her, "I woke up this morning thinking I was still dreaming. I'm glad I'm not." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead, and then on her cheek, and then on her lips. And is if on cue, Olivia's bedroom door opened.

"Aunt Wivy! Aunt Wivy!" The little girl said as she climbed up on Olivia's bed.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked Lilly.

"Uncey Elwiot is back!" She said sitting in Elliot's lap, "I missed you Uncey Elwiot. You made Aunt Wivy cry when you were gone." She stated.

Elliot sighed, "I know." He took a deep breath, "But I'm here now."

The little girl looked up to him with her big eyes, "Yay! Can I pet baby now Aunt Wivy?"

"You sure can baby girl." She said as Lilly placed her hands on Olivia's belly and rubbed them.

Elliot had another flashback. He saw Olivia brushing Lilly's hair right here, in this bed, like it was yesterday. He smiled at the memory. It was coming back. His memory was coming back!

"Ok time for beakfest!" She said climbing off the bed, "Are you guys coming?"

"Sure thing, but first I want to talk to you Uncle Elliot alone. Is that OK peaches?"

"Ok! I watch cartoons!" She said and ran off to the living room shutting the door behind her.

"She's too cute." Olivia said.

"You guys do this every morning don't you?"

"Yup!" She said snuggling up to her fiancé, "Every morning Lilly wakes me up, she pets my belly, sometimes sings the baby a song, I brush her hair and then we make breakfast. I don't know how I would have made it through the past two months with out the two of them." Olivia smiles thinking back on how great Jenni and Lilly have been to her.

"I had another flashback." He said to her.

"Oh yeah. What about?"

"You and Lilly. We were lying in bed and you were brushing her hair. I remember my heart melting. Just as it did this morning when Lilly was in here petting your belly." He kissed her gently on the mouth, allowing his tongue to slowly make its way through her lips and meet hers.

His hands began their dance at the hem of her NYPD Tee. He was nervous; his hands shook just a bit. They eventually made their way underneath and up her shirt. His hands cupped her breast and she bit down on his lower lip. He deepened the kiss and she let out a soft moan.

"Aunt Wivy! Uncey Elwiot!" They heard Lilly call from the living room.

They both knew they had to stop. Lilly was waiting for them. "I guess we better get used to this…being interrupted by small children." He said breaking there steamy embrace.

"I guess so." She panted.

"Come on Mommy! Let's go make breakfast." He said pulling her up.

"Hey El. You think we can tell them today about the baby?" She asked looking into his hypnotic blues. _God how I missed those eyes…and those hands. _She thought to herself and smirked.

"I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet." He said rubbing her showing belly.

"Tell me about it. I had to buy a whole new wardrobe of hooded sweatshirts to hide this thing." They both laughed.

"I love your laugh Liv."

"That better not be all you love Stabler." She said teasing.

"Your ass is right up there!" He teased back.

She hit him in the arm and mumbled, "Jackass."

They walked out into the living room hand in hand. "Ok Lil, what do you want for breakfast?" Liv asked.

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is!" She said smiling.

I'dGiveYouAKidneyMeansIloveYouInEOLingo!I'dGiveYouAKidneyMeansIloveYouInEOLingo!I'dGiveYouAKidneyMeansIloveYouInEOLingo!

After breakfast they headed to the station.

"Ok so just so I have this clear; only Jenni, Lilly and Casey know about the baby."

"Correct." She said as she made a left.

"And Cragen knows that we are dating, but Munch and Fin don't?"

"Yeah, sort of…no, they know. They just haven't said anything to us about it, and we haven't said anything to them about it."

"OooooK. So basically we are going to go into the station house, and say 'hey guys we're engaged! Oh and we're having a baby?"

"Yup!"

"Ok. Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad we are getting married and having a baby."

"Me too El. Me too."


	10. Chapter 10 Fathers And Daughters

Chapter 10: Fathers & Daughters

"Hey El?" Olivia stopped walking and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Yeah?" He said stopping and turning to his beautiful partner.

"I'm scared." She said as she looked down at their entangled hands.

He kissed her on the forehead, "There is nothing to be afraid of Liv. I'm here, I got you." He said as he pulled her into a deep hug. He could feel her belly on his stomach, he loved it.

"They are going to know right away." She said looking down at her belly. She was wearing a tight shirt that showed her growing pouch.

"Well that's one less thing we have to tell 'em." He said with a smile.

She couldn't help it, she began to cry. "Liv, what's wrong? Are you OK? Was it something I did?" Elliot asked as he wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"It's just…it's just, I thought I was going to have to do this by myself. I kept preparing myself that you were never going to remember, and I didn't know how to tell everyone about the baby. And then they were going to ask who the father was and I…I" She started to hiccup, "I wasn't going to tell them it was…it was yours," She cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Elliot….I'm so so sorry."

"Olivia, look at me…look at me Liv. I'm not upset. I know that you would have done what was best for you and the baby. I can't imagine how difficult the past two months have been for you. You were under a lot of stress, and your hormones are all out of whack. So don't be sorry ok?"

"OK." She said softly, "You're really not mad at me?"

"I'm really not mad at you. I know you would have only have done that to protect us. Now let's go inside and tell everyone our business." He said with a smile and led her into the precinct.

Olivia walked behind Elliot as they made their way into the bullpen. Elliot had his hand tightly around Liv's.

Munch was the first to see the pair, "Elliot! Welcome back my man!" He said as he looked suspiciously at Olivia. She was hiding behind Elliot like a frightened child. That's not all he noticed, they were holding hands!

Fin noticed too. They both got up to greet the pair. "So you two got something to share with group Stabler?" Fin said starring at their conjoined hands.

"Actually yes." Elliot said with a big smile on his face, "Can you go get the Captain, Fin?" He asked.

Fin took off the Captains office, "Stabler and Benson are here, they are gonna make an announcement. Oh yea, and they're holding hands!" He added as he walked out.

Cragen laughed _'bout damn time he got his shit together' _he thought. He hated seeing Liv so upset.

When all three of them were out in the bull pen Elliot began, "I just need to clear things some up. For one my memory has not completely returned, but it is getting better. I keep having these small flashbacks, and they are becoming more frequent. In all these flashbacks there is one common thread, Liv. She has been in every flashback I have had, and I may not know much, but I know I love her." He felt her squeeze his hand, "And I guess what I am trying to say is that---WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAT!?!" The group said in unison

"We just thought you guys were doing it, we didn't you were in love!" Munch said. (a/n: totally stole that line from an episode of Friends…what? It's a great line! Bah humbug!)

"You get her a ring Stabler?" Fin asked.

Olivia was behind Elliot the entire time hiding her belly. She stepped away and pulled out her necklace for everyone to look. Elliot and she laughed as they all looked at the ring that was on the necklace, not one of them noticing her tummy.

"Why you got it a necklace Benson, not willing to commit yet?" Munch asked.

"Um, no you idiots. My hands are too damn swollen to wear it anymore!" She said rubbing her belly.

"WHAT!?!" They all said in unison again.

"You two are having a baby! This is unbelievable!" Munch said.

"How the hell have you been hiding that?" Fin asked.

"It was easy working with you two stupids." Olivia teased.

"Hey, hey, that was harsh baby girl." Fin said.

"I'm just teasing Fin. You guys didn't find it weird that I wore hoodies to work everyday? Or that I got up and bolted to the bathroom every morning…noon…and well night for three months?"

"You had a difficult three months Liv?" Elliot asked her worried, "I'm sorry." He said placing a small kiss on her lips, and she smiled.

"Hey there! None of that romance shit in the office." Munch said.

Olivia looked over at Cragen who had yet to say anything. He looked sad.

"Benson, Stabler my office." He said as he turned around and walked to his office. Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other like, 'shit we're in trouble.'

"Oh! Dad is mad you two! You guys are dead! That's what you get for sneaking around for god even knows how long, keeping your friends in the dark about your little love affair." Munch said as Olivia and Elliot made their way to Cragen's office.

"Captain is everything ok? You look upset." Olivia asked

"I am upset! How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant Olivia? I had you out there on active duty!"

"Don, I can do my job. My Doctor said I didn't have to go on desk duty until 6 months, I'm only 4."

"You should have told me Olivia."

"I'm sorry Don, it was just…hard."

"You guys lied to me. That day when I came over and Lilly said you were going to have a baby, you knew then didn't you?"

Elliot looked at Olivia; he was very confused, as he did not remember that incident.

"No Don, we didn't know then. We found out the night before…" her voice lowered, "We found out the night before Elliot's fall. That's the night he proposed too."

"Now that Captain is the truth! I remember that night."

Don took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a complete jerk, it's just…when you said you pregnant I kept thinking of all those times I had you out in the field, and I got scared. Jesus, Olivia if something happened to you or the baby when you were out there, I never would have been able to forgive myself," Don confessed, "You're like a daughter to me Olivia. I hold you in a different light then I do everyone else. I'm sorry if that makes it unfair to you, but---"

Olivia interrupted, "You think of me like a daughter?" She asked tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Yeah…"

Olivia went over to Don and pulled him into a hug catching Don completely off guard.

"I think of you like a father." She whispered into his ear, as a tear fell down her cheek.

It was a touching moment. Elliot watched them and smiled. Don had never had a daughter. Liv never had a father, it was a father/daughter pair made in heaven Don and Olivia. The 1-6 was definitely a tight knit family.


	11. Chapter 11 Back 2 Basics

**Thanks to all you reviewers out there, you know who you are! And a special shout out to Rach! --thanks for listening to me rant! You rock girl! **

**equal sign plus ) ) **

Chapter 11: Back to Basics

Elliot and Olivia made their way back home. They were snuggling on the couch when Olivia brought it up, "You know El, there are four more people we have to tell…"

"I know I was just thinking that. Did we ever discuss how we were going to tell them before my accident?"

"Sorry babe, but you're shit out of luck." She said as he rubbed her belly and she smiled looking down at him.

"I can't believe I'm having another child. This is unbelievable. I mean wow Liv, We are going to be parents together! Isn't that just great? I can't wait! You think we'll make as good of parents as we do as partners?" He asked looking up into her honeylicious eyes.

"I sure hope so El…I sure hope so." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

The truth of the matter was, that every inch her stomach grew, every day she got closer to her due date she felt tightness in her chest. A fear took a hold of her and she couldn't stop it. Before Elliot's accident she was sure that she would be a good mother, and a damn great one at that, but after Elliot's accident she realized that she only felt that way was because Elliot would be with her to help her every step of the way. After his accident she learned just how quickly life could be taken away, and no matter what promises are made there are no guarantees in life. Elliot might have made it through this round, but what if something else happened, something worse and she would have to take care of this baby by herself? Would she be able to manage? She thought these thoughts would stop once Elliot came back to her, but honestly, they have gotten worse. She couldn't tell him this though…only a terrible mother would think these things…right?

"So how should we tell them Liv? Do we tell them one at a time, do we tell them as a group? You have any suggestions?"

"Elliot, I have absolutely no idea."

"Well if we wait any longer they're definitely going to find out on their own." He said petting her belly.

"Oh! I like that idea!"

"Ok seriously how about we just tell them." He suggested

"We just tell 'em. Huh?"

"Yeah, we just tell 'em." He said.

"My God Elliot you're a genius! And they said you had brain damage." She said in a little kid voice as she patted his head.

"Well we have them this weekend, want to do it then?"

"Yeah...Oh NO! Elliot! What about Kathy? What are we going to tell her?"

"Oh my God, all this time we were worried about the kids? Kathy is the one that is going to flip shit." Elliot thought.

"So…how are we going to tell Kathy?"

"Back to square one."

"Well," Olivia said with a wondering eye towards Elliot's manly, muscular, sexy chest, "I guess we are just going to have to think (she kisses his neck) things over until we (moves up towards his ear) figure something out…"

"I don't know where you get these great ideas from…but I sure like 'em!" He said as he pressed his body against hers, and kissed her passionately.

They both managed to move off the couch and head to the bedroom. Olivia was dying for this, she needed this. Sex with Elliot was like a drug, and she had been with out for the past 2 months. She needed him, she wanted him. She took the initiative and pushed him forcefully on the bed before she hopped on him like a starving animal that finally foind its meat. She kissed him so passionately she could taste the back of his throat.

"Damn Liv, you're hard core," He joked, "That is so hot."

"2 months El! 2 looooooooong months. I'm dying here." She said as she ripped off her own shirt and mounted him.

"Hey Liv…?" El asked nervously, almost a little scared.

"Uh huh." She said as she devoured his neck, and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I was thinking…um…see this might not be the first time for you…but for me---well um…it is."

_Shit_ She thought, _he wants to talk now!_

"Spit it out El." She said not wanting to waste any time here.

"Well I was sort of thinking that it might be…romantic if we waited till…you know till the wedding…"

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME STABLER! I'm sitting on top of you almost completely naked, and don't tell me you are not turned on, because I can feel you El…and you want to wait…till we are married…keep in mind we don't even have a date set." She said in disbelief.

"It's not that I _don't _want too…cause _trust me_ I do," He said looking at her long luxurious body, "But I mean it's just…don't you think it will be better if we wait?"

"Elliot I'm four months pregnant---"

"Yeah but I don't remember Liv…I don't. Remember. To me it's like we haven't yet…except for those dreams I keep having." He said with a smirk.

"Oh my God, you are completely serious." She said frowning.

"It's just I want it to be special…was our first time special Liv?"

_Oh God. I've never felt like such an ass! Here this man is, he barely remembers me, doesn't really have a clue about our relationship, and I'm jumping on him like some horny teenager!_

"I'm sorry Elliot. I just got caught in the moment, you know? I forgot…I forget that--"

"Olivia its okay. Really it is."

Olivia climbed off of Elliot and sat on the edge of the bed. Elliot kneeled behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "Tell me about the first time we got together Liv."

She smiled at him, "Well, it was right after your mother died…and I came home with you and we were sharing your bedroom and you asked me if you could hold me, and I said yes, and things just sort of escaladed from there."

"So before you came home with me we never---"

"Not even a kiss."

"But we wanted to right?"

"Let's just say it was a long time coming."

"Hmmpf. I scored with you in my childhood bedroom, that is totally awesome." She gave him a smack on the arm.

"Was it good? I mean the--"

"We moved mountains El."

He smiled as he rubbed her neck. "I want to remember so bad Liv…"

She turned to him, "In do time El…don't rush yourself. It will come. And if it doesn't we'll just re-enact the memories." She said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I know I love you, that is for damn sure. I think you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me Liv."

"The same goes for you."

"So you are okay with this waiting thing?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with it…But El, what if you remember everything before the wedding, then could we---"

"Definitely!" He said with a smile.

"Okay." She said and laid on her stomach, "Now give me a back rub."

"What?"

"We had this little rule that when ever one of us would deny sex that they would have to give the other a back massage."

"Liar," She just laughed, "You know that is pretty cruel Liv, You're going to fuck with a guy who has brain damage." He said as he climbed up on her and started massaging her back.

"2 months El! 2 months! Trust me, none of us are getting fucked."


	12. Chapter 12 Claws

**a/n: sorry for the delay---I was reading Hell Hath No Fury---I have been reading it for about 4 days STRAIGHT NOW, I have not checked my email (not even reviews!) I have read no other Fan Fics, I have said 'no' to my friends when they say lets go here or there, I have slept only 3 hours a night (if that) b/c when I tell you all I have done was read it--that is ALL I have done…this author is so great words can not describe, and I know you all have read the series know what I mean (if you have not, quit wasting your time with my stories b/c they can NOT compare! GO READ THEM NOW! Starting with Redeeming Olivia by Chroniclesofabutterfly) So anyways, I get to the LAST CHAPTER--AND GUESS WHAT? THE FUCKING SITE IS DOWN! THAT'S RIGHT! THE FUCKING SITE IS DOWN! I CAN NOT GET TO THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M DYING OVER HERE! D-Y-I-N-G! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT READ THIS STORY AND NOW WHEN I GET TO THE LAST FUCKING CHAPTER THE SITE WON'T LET ME? PISSED…BEYOND PISSED, I CAN'T EVEN GET OVER IT! **

Chapter 12- Claws

"Hey Liv, I can't breathe," He said as he looked down at her, the morning sun beginning to shine through the window. She was sleeping holding on to him so tightly, for dear life, "Liv!" He said louder and she shot up off of him screaming.

"No! Elliot! No! Come back!" She said out of breathe like she just ran a marathon.

"Liv, it's me. I'm right here." He said panicking at her current state. He never saw her this way…or had he?

"Elliot?" She said weakly, with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, babe it's me."

"Elliot!" She grasped on to him tightly like before and started kissing him everywhere. She kissed his lips, his chest, his neck, "Elliot---don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She said looking up into his eyes with a frantic look that he did not like.

"What's going on? Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded, and kissed him hard on the mouth. She needed to feel him. Feel his lips against hers. She pulled him close to her body.

"Tell me." He said kissing her temple.

"You…didn't wake up El…you didn't wake up," She said pulling him closer, "You. Didn't. wake. Up." She said as tears streamed down her gorgeous face.

"Yes I did Liv. I did wake up. I am right here, holding you tight, and never letting you go. I may have brain damage sweetie, but I'm right here, and I feel you right here." He said as he put her hand against his chest where is heart was beating fast.

"You came back to me, El. You came back." She said gazing into his eyes.

"I'll come back to you every time Olivia, every time. I promise you I will always come back to you." He said as he caressed her back.

"Please touch me El. I need you to touch me."

"I am Liv." He said moving both his hand up and down her back as she laid crying into his chest.

"No El, I need you to touch me." She said again with a painful look in her eyes that he wanted gone immediately. He turned her so that she was lying on her back. He placed his hand over her shirt and grazed her breasts.

"I need you're skin on mine." She pleaded into his blue sky eyes.

He gently and slowly pulled off her shirt and placed his hands on her breasts, sweetly rubbing them as they became hard and her breathing turned into panting. He knew that she needed to feel his touch, for her to know that he was there, alive, and wanting her. He brought his lips to her erect nipple and sucked lightly at first and harder with each pant he heard her. Her hands were rubbing his back up and down feeling him with her own finger tips.

"Liv…" He said stopping and gazing into her eyes, "I'm here…I'm right here."

"Kiss me." She asked so innocently that he couldn't refuse. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her hard allowing his tongue to massage hers.

He struggled to remember a time when he saw her like this…so broken. He searched and searched and willed his brain for a memory that would help with how to handle her fragile state, until it occurred to him that he maybe never has seen her so broken.

"Olivia," He said softly, "I don't think I've ever seen you this…scared before. I haven't, have I?"

She sobbed into the crook of his neck, "No."

"It really scared you, huh?" He said knowing that Olivia was the strongest woman he had ever met. He had seen her brake on many occasions; he could remember some things, not all but some. He knew that it had to be something huge to make Olivia let her guard down like this. It broke his heart to know that it was over him, but at the same time warmed it just as much to know that she cared for him that much_. Love._ He thought, this was what true love is, and I have it. What Liv and I have is so powerful that not even amnesia could break it.

"Elliot, will you please make love to me?" She asked, he looked down into her brown eyes, begging for comfort, for closeness, for him. How could he say no to that? The truth was he couldn't…but he wanted too. It didn't matter anyways.

A precise hard, knocking came from the outside of the apartment. Followed by the door opening. "Who the hell is that?" He asked her.

She shook her head she had no idea. "Jenni gave me back her keys when they moved into their house. The only other ---you're kids Elliot!" She said remembering that all of the Stabler kids had a key.

"We have to get dressed." He said as they moved quickly to retrieve their clothes.

Too late. The door was kicked open. The face that starred back at them was angry, hurt, disturbed, and even evil. Kathy Stabler. Olivia hopped back into the bed to hide her nakedness. Elliot quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself, "It's not like I haven't seen it before El." Kathy said looking at him with the pillow over his manhood.

"Kathy, get the hell out of here now before we all do something that we regret." He said as the vein in his neck began to pop.

"I don't think so." She said taking a step back from the room, "Both of you are going to put your clothes on and we are going to talk about this like responsible adults." She said very calmly. Elliot shook his head. He didn't believe her, and as the bedroom door slammed he looked at Liv who also new that there was no way this was going to end pretty.

"Liv--" He said crawling onto the bed with the deepest look of concern and guilt on his face, "I'm so sorry." He put his arms around and held her tight. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. She was so fragile right now, she needed him to comfort her, and instead they were going to be interrogated by his crazy ex-wife.

"It's okay. We knew this was coming, let's just get it over with." She said kissing him on the mouth and removing himself from his embrace and putting her clothes back on.

He smiled up at her from the bed, "You will never cease to amaze me Olivia." He said with a smile.

When she was fully dressed (hooded sweatshirt of course, as she knew this was not the time to tell Crazy that she was preggers) she put her hand on the door knob only to have it pushed away by Elliot. She turned around to look at him and her eyes widened when she felt his hot lips pressed hard against her mouth. "I love you." He said before placing her hand in hers and opening the door and they walked out for what was going to be one hell of day.

Kathy was walking around their apartment ranting to herself, "Fucking little whore, stole my husband twice." She said looking at the photo above the fireplace. When she saw them come out of the bedroom her face grew red with anger when she saw his hand entangled with Olivia's. "I remember this photo," She said pointing to the picture, "This was when we were still married." She said to him.

He stared at the photo blankly. He loved this photo. God how he wished he remembered it. He didn't know if he was married or not when it was taken, but he did know that he put that smile on her face. He had that guilty look on his face like he said something he shouldn't have. He made a mental note to ask Liv later about what she was laughing at. He knew that when this picture was taken he was in love with her; it was just one of those things.

"Kathy, you know nothing happened between Elliot and me until after your divorce." Olivia said calmly. He believed her. He knew he would never cheat on Kathy, but he also knew that they were partners for 8 years, and he knew that first case they worked together that he was going to fall in love with her. He found it odd that it took as long as it did. He made another mental note to ask Liv about the sexual tension he was sure they had before they got together. He then made another mental note that he should get a notepad to remember all his 'mental notes of things to ask Liv.'

"He was cheating on me with you the whole time! Wasn't He?" She started to scream at Olivia.

"No Kathy we weren't. I swear. He wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that." She said calmly again. He was falling in love with her all over again. She was so calm, how could she be so calm?

"Drop the St. Olivia act, no one is buying it Olivia!"

Elliot couldn't take it anymore, "Kathy you have no right to come into her home and interrogate her. Especially after you lied to me! How could you do that to me? To the kids? You knew I was in love with Olivia and you led me to believe that we were still married. What the hell was going through your head?"

"I did it for us! Don't you see that? I wanted us to be a family again EL. Don't you see that this was our second chance?"

"You're sick! Do you know that? You're fucking sick! Get the fuck out of here now! I never want to see you again!" Elliot roared with anger. "And if you ever, ever do anything to harm, or hurt Olivia in anyway I swear Kathy you will regret it."

Olivia couldn't help but feel proud of her man for sticking up for her. It made her go weak actually, but it also let her guard down. She was so deep in thought about how much she loved this man she never felt the blow to her face until she was on the ground cupping her jaw.

Elliot fell to the floor immediately to attend to her. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah that's fucking right! Go make sure your fucking partner is okay! Just leave me here alone! Not like I'm not used to that!" She screamed at him. "Do you know how many nights I waited for you? HUH? Sometimes 3 nights at a time I would sit and wait for you to come home to be with me. But God forbid you could break away from your job," She mocked his voice, "I'm sorry sweetie **_WE'RE _**just working on this really hard case, I'll be home as soon as I can." She said growing angrier at each passing second. "A hard case my ass! I know that you just wanted to be with her! You didn't give a fuck about your cases!" She said walking up to them and then doing the unthinkable. She kicked Liv…in the stomach…hard, causing her so much pain she shout out in severe pain.

Before Elliot even had time to react he saw Jenni in the doorway, her face as red as his was. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!!" Jenni yelled as she ran towards Kathy pulling her back from Olivia who immediately cuddled into Elliot's lap and cried in pain as she clutched her belly.

Kathy went for a swing at Jenni, but Jenni was way too smart for that, she bent down causing Kathy to not only miss but become ten times more pissed. Jenni took all her strength and clocked Kathy square in the face. Blood came rushing out of her nose and Jenni had never felt so satisfied, she wanted to do that for years.

"What the FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Casey said as she walked into Olivia's apartment. She didn't notice Olivia or Elliot on the floor. She just saw Jenni strike Kathy in the face and blood gushing out.

"Casey, you don't understand." Jenni said to her and led Casey's vision toward Elliot and Olivia. Casey took one look at Olivia on the floor holding her stomach crying in pain and Elliot shattered and clocked Kathy Stabler in the face, not once, not twice but three times until she fell the ground. Kathy got up quickly and took at shot at Casey's jaw, which she managed to punch. Jenni climbed on Kathy's back and pulled her to the floor screaming and cursing at her. Casey saw a pair of handcuffs on the table and ran to grab them along with a cell phone, which she immediately threw to Elliot to dial 911. Jenni held Kathy down until Casey cuffed her to the radiator.


	13. Chapter 13 Waiting

Chapter 13: Waiting

"What the fuck did I miss Jen?" Elliot asked his sister with tears in his eyes. They had been in the waiting room for over an hour with no news and he was starting to lose it.

"What are you talking about El?" She asked.

"Kathy," He said shaking his head, "When did she go crazy? Did I do this to her? Was it after we got divorced?"

"Oh El," She said putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Love is blind my brother. You didn't do this to her. The divorce did not do this to her. She has always had a string loose El, you just never noticed because you were in love with her is all."

"So you knew she was crazy this whole time?"

"Come on El, it's no secret that we didn't get along. She was very manipulative, always had to have her own way, and when she didn't get it, well…all hell broke loose."

"You can say that again," Elliot said in a soft voice, "I feel so connected to Olivia and our baby Jen, it is so hard to explain but I can feel it you know? I know I love her with all my heart, and yet I have but a few memories of us being together."

"I love her too Elliot, Lilly loves her. She is such a remarkable person, a strong confident woman, and if that child is anything like her they will make it through this. Mom loved her. Do you remember that?"

"What? No, I didn't. I didn't even know they knew each other." Elliot asked with raised eyebrows.

"They didn't, but since the first day you guys became partners Olivia was all you talked about it when you called home. It was always, Olivia did this, and Olivia did that. She knew you were in love with her probably before you did."

That's all it took for Elliot to loose it. He started to cry, "She could always see true love. She was the queen of match making. God I miss her. I can't believe she is gone…" He wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't do this right now. He had to be strong for Olivia right now. He looked up when he heard the doors open, "Casey!"

"Elliot." Casey said and walked over to him, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Did you get to see her?" He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No Elliot, I'm sorry."

"Oh. How's your face?" He asked not meaning for it to be a joke, but they all giggled a little.

"It hurt like a mother, but these pain meds are great." She said trying to give a smile.

"How many stitches?" Jen asked.

"Only 6."

"Did you see Kathy in there?" He asked and they all looked at him.

"No…she's in the prison ward." Casey responded.

"Oh." Was all Elliot said.

"You ok El?" Jenni asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to see how Olivia is doing. God! Why won't they just tell me?"

"Elliot!" It was Cragen, he just barged through the doors, "I just heard. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Elliot just shook his head.

"Mr. Stabler?" A nurse called out and Elliot shot up out of his chair.

"Yes, that's me! I'm him! How is she? Can I see her?"

The nurse nodded, "Follow me."

The nurse didn't say anything as she led Elliot down a long hallway. He passed 10 different rooms before the nurse stopped. She nodded to the room and Elliot walked in.

Olivia was sitting up in bed, she looked so tired. He practically ran up to her, "Liv…" He said.

She looked up at him and pulled him into a deep hug and cried into his chest. He placed his arms around her and cried right along with her. She didn't need to say it, the fact that she crying said it all, she lost the baby. 3 lives shattered because one woman couldn't didn't get her way. He never thought he could hate Kathy, she was the mother of his children for goodness sake, but all of that changed today. She was no longer the woman who gave life to his children, but the woman who took it away.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"Aunt Jenni!" She heard her oldest niece call out. She looked up and saw Kathleen and Maureen looking very confused.

"Hey, kids." Jenni said, having no idea how to tell them what had happened that morning.

"Aunt Jenni, what is going on? We got a call that said mom was admitted? Is she okay? What happened?" Maureen said as they took seats around her.

_OMG, how am I going to tell them what happened?_ Jenni thought.

It was as if Don could read her mind, "Hey guys." Don said trying to think of a way to tell Elliot's children their mother went off the deep end.

"Uncle Don, I didn't even see you there. What are you doing here?" Maureen asked becoming more scared every second.

"Listen guys, something happened this morning, something really horrible." Jenni began.

"CASEY! Your face!" Kathleen said. No one noticed her sitting there either.

"Omg is it Dad?" Maureen said as she looked over to Casey.

"Um…no. Your Dad is fine. He is with Olivia right now."

Kathleen and Maureen looked at each other, "Liv? Is she okay?"

Jenni, Don and Casey all looked at each other.

"Yeah honey Liv is going to be okay…" Jenni answered.

"What is it? Just tell us please." Maureen said now in tears.

"Screw it. They deserve to know," Jenni said, "There was an incident over at Olivia's this morning. I'm not exactly sure what happened as I came in near the end, and Casey came in after me. But from what little your Dad told me it appears that your Mom came over and…she was upset and her temper got the best of her…"

"Mom hit you Casey?" Maureen asked almost embarrassed.

"Yes Maureen, your mother hit Casey…and Olivia."

"What?!" Maureen and Kathleen said that the same time.

"I can't believe mom hit you guys!" Maureen said shaking her head.

"I don't understand why Dad is with Olivia if all mom did was hit her. There is something else you are not telling us. Please just tell us!" Kathleen said starting to panic.

Cragen, Jenni and Casey all looked at each other, not one of them knowing how to tell them that Olivia was pregnant, and that their mother kicked her in the stomach.

"Girls, I know that your dad and Olivia wanted to tell you this…but under the circumstances---Girls Olivia was…IS…um…pregnant."

She looked at her two nieces, their eyes were wide, and their expression was a mix of every emotion under the moon.

"I can't believe this…she's pregnant? Wow…how far along is she?" Maureen gasped.

"4 months." Casey replied.

"FOUR MONTHS! But she is okay right? You guys said that Liv was okay." Kathleen said.

"True, Olivia is okay…but we're not sure about the baby…I'm so sorry girls. I know this is a lot of information to process."

"What did mom do to her?" Maureen said her face becoming red with fury at her mother.

"She um…she…kicked her…in the stomach." Jenni replied.

Kathleen and Maureen just looked at each other, "Mom kicked Olivia in the stomach?" Maureen said as tears streamed down her face.

"Yeah sweetheart."

"But…I…she…what?" Was all Kathleen could say. Maureen put her arm around her and they cried together. Having no idea what to think, or what to do.

They all sat in silence and waited...


	14. Chapter 14Memories

Chapter 14:

Elliot held Olivia tight while they both cried. He rubbed her back and told her loved her. He finally broke the embrace and looked at her. "Oh my God sweetheart? Are you okay?" He asked noticing her swollen jaw.

She brought her hand up to it and squirmed, "Ah…yeah that girl has got a fist on her." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"How many stitches?"

"Only 4. How's Casey?"

"She's fine. Worried about you." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" An older looking Doctor said as he walked into the hospital room.

"I'm great. Looking to get the hell out of here." She said smiling at him.

"And my other little patient?" He asked placing his hand on Olivia's stomach. Elliot's eyebrows raised ten feet above his head.

"What!" He gasped.

"The little kicker in here is quite the fighter." The Doctor said smiling at him.

"You mean…you didn't lose it?" He asked making sure he understood correctly.

"No…oh my God Elliot you thought I lost our baby?" Olivia asked as she pulled Elliot into a hug.

"Yeah…I mean I guess I just assumed. When I walked in you were crying…and…I'm so happy! I was so scared." He said into her hair as he rubbed her back.

"Olivia we want to keep you over night for observation and monitor the baby," Olivia nodded, "Okay, I'll leave you guys alone." He said and walked out.

Elliot placed his hands on Olivia stomach and rubbed his hands around. "I'm so happy you both are ok." He said as his eyes began to swell with tears, "I couldn't…I…if you would have…I mean if…" She placed her index finger to his lips.

"I know," She said understanding the fear he must have went through, "Kiss me El." She said looking up into his deep, beautiful eyes.

He placed a soft kiss on her mouth not wanting to hurt her, but as he felt her hands on the back of his head drawing him in further in he knew that it was okay, so he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue past her lips. She could taste the salty tears from Elliot as they rolled down his cheeks. What once were tears of sadness were quickly turned into tears of joy. "I love you." He said into her mouth.

"I love you too." She said breaking the kiss and starring into his eyes.

"OH I forgot to tell you…The girls are in the waiting room--"

"Great! Bring em in! I want to see them." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah okay," He said kissing her again on the lips, "and they know." He said and walked out.

"Wait! Elliot! Get back here!" She called out to him. He stopped in the hall and smiled. God how he loved that voice, he thought to himself.

"Yeah?" He said as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Elliot! They know? How do they know?"

Elliot took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed, "We were so scared Liv…I was so scared, I mean Kathy---she kicked you Liv…" And that was all it took for the tears to start falling again, "It all happened so fast. It was like a movie and I was just sitting there watching it happen. I was in complete shock. When we were waiting…the girls came and they wanted to know what happened, everything…so we told them."

Olivia shook her head, "Are they mad at me Elliot?" as her eyes sagged like a hurt puppy.

"What?! Are you kidding? Olivia, why would they be mad at you?" His eyes searching hers for why she would think that.

"Because El, I'm the reason their mother jumped off the deep end. We are having a child, an illegitimate child at that…"

He stopped her there, "Olivia, you are talking crazy now. You are not the reason Kathy went crazy. In fact Jenni said that Kathy has always been a little…ah…um off," He said shaking his hand horizontally, "My kids adore you, they love you, and you know that. The fact that you are pregnant doesn't change any of that Liv; it just makes them happier for us." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He said.

She gave a loud yawn, "You tired baby?"

"I guess so." She answered.

"Come on, let's lay you down." He said as he pushed the down button on her hospital bed. He went to get up from the bed, but was stopped when he felt her hand on his.

"Lay with me?" She asked innocently.

"Of course." He said and laid back on the bed. He turned to the side and placed one arm protectively around Olivia belly. She covered his hand with hers, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. They both must have been exhausted because they both fell asleep with in minutes of lying down.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoe

The Doctor came out and gave the good news to Cragen, Casey and the girls. Seeing the desperation in their faces the Doctor told them they could go in and see her. Cragen told the girls to go first. While Casey and Don sat and waited, thanking their lucky stars that Olivia and the baby were okay. They also had to discuss what type of action they were going to take, and they didn't want to do it with the girls around.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

They didn't hear Maureen or Kathleen come into the room, "Awe. That is so cute." Maureen said as she looked at her Dad and Olivia.

Kathleen was thinking the same thing; she searched her purse for her digital camera and took a few photos of the sweet embrace. She got a close up of Olivia's stomach. She turned the camera around and scrolled through the photos smiling at each of them, "This photo is so cute. Dad is already over protective of it." She laughed as she looked down at her dads arm draped over Olivia's belly, and Olivia's hand sweetly placed on top of it.

"Liv is going to make a wonderful mother." Maureen said as she looked at the photos, "Come on we have to go see mom." She said as she pulled Kathleen out of the room.

"I don't want to…" Kathleen told her older sister.

"I don't either, but she's our mother…we have too."

"How could she have done this? If Liv lost the baby," She said looking at Liv sleeping, "I would never be able to forgive her."

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Olivia woke up in the middle night and smiled. The baby was kicking! She placed her hand over stomach and rubbed gently. Elliot jumped up when he felt the second kick. "Liv! Are you alright?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah." She laughed, "The baby just kicked is all." She said placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"That's my boy!" He said patting her stomach.

"Or girl!"

"We should get the Doctor just to make sure." Elliot said getting up and out of the bed and Olivia nodded as he hit the call button.

The nurse came in almost immediately. "Hello Ms. Benson, How can I help you?" The nurse asked in a bubbly tone. She was an older lady, short and stocky, with a beautiful smile, and spirit about her.

"The baby just kicked, and we just want to make sure everything is okay." Elliot said for her. The nurse walked over the monitor that was hooked up to the baby.

"Everything looks just fine. You have strong baby in there, a real fighter," She said with a smile, "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks." Olivia said grinning proudly at her belly.

"Okay, well the Doctor will be in the morning, he will do another ultrasound and if everything looks alright you will free to go." She said smiling as she marked something on her chart, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. I'll be here all night."

"Thank you." Elliot and Olivia said together. They turned to each other and smiled.

"You guys are too cute." The nurse said and walked out.

"We really click don't we?" Elliot asked her.

"We really do."

"I had another memory." He said climbing back on to the bed and wrapping his hand around her belly again.

"Really! That is great! Tell me!" She said as the adjusted their bodies to fit snug together in the bed with out disrupting the IV lines, and monitor cords on Olivia's belly.

"We were at the zoo with Lilly. It was a beautiful day and I was kissing you…and the next thing I know Cragen is standing there---"

He got caught off because Olivia burst out laughing, "That was sooo embarrassing! The day before that Don came over and Lilly told them that we were having babies! I swear all of mouths dropped to the floor. We didn't know though, that I was pregnant then. So when Don saw us he pretty much already had us made."

"I want to remember everything, Liv." He said trying to hide his anger and frustration.

"I know baby, and you will. You are remembering a little bit each day. It will come back."

"I know I love you, heart and soul."

"And that's all that matters." She said placing a soft kiss to his lips. The shifted their bodies to get more comfortable and fell asleep.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

The next day Olivia returned home, but with many limitations. She would not be able to work; the doctors said that although the baby was fine, there could still be a chance that she could miscarry. The next 5 months Olivia would have to take it easy and have no added stress in her life. She had a whole list of things she could not do. She thought she would be upset about it, in fact everyone did, but when she thought about it she was thankful. It meant that she could spend time working with Elliot to get his memory back. It meant she could prepare for the baby, fix up the nursery and read every 'mother to be book' there was.

They plopped down on the couch, and just sat there not really sure what to do. "Well this is different," She said, "I never thought I would see the day when both of us had more then a day off let along 5 months. We are going to go stir crazy Elliot." She said with a grin.

"It's nice though you know. It's like a blessing in disguise. A vacation, I may not remember much of the past 7 years but I'm willing to bet that neither one of has had any sort of a vacation. Besides we have a lot of planning to do!"

"I know before we know it this baby is going to be here!" She said getting excited.

"Not just the baby Liv, we also have a wedding to plan!"

"Oh my God! You're right! Elliot we don't even have a date set!" Olivia said. He could see the hamster in Olivia's head start to run a million miles a minute.

"Hey, hey. Relax. You are not to worry about a thing."

"Right!" She said with a sarcastic grin. _Just a wedding to plan and baby to prepare for,_ she thought.

"Do you have a date that you were thinking about?"

"No, I don't." She said almost ashamed that she hadn't really thought about the wedding at all.

"Well do you want to get married before or after the baby is born?"

"That is a good question El. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I want what ever you want." He said kissing her forehead.

"Oh Thanks, that's a lot of help." She rubbed her belly and thought for a minute, "I don't want to be fat for our wedding El. I think I want to wait until after the baby is born."

"First of all Liv, you are not fat, you are pregnant. And even if you were you would still be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I think waiting till the baby is born is a good idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It would be a lot of stress to plan a wedding in 5 months, and there is to be no stress for you." He said as he moved his body closer to hers on the couch.

"Oh! I forgot!" She said smiling and getting up and running into their bedroom. He heard a bunch of things being knocked around and could not imagine what the hell she was doing it there.

"You okay in there Liv?" He called out to her.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just looking for some----FOUND IT!" She came running back out and plopped herself back on to the couch and back into his arms.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the book like object on her lap.

"This my friend is a photo album. The Doctor told me that looking at old photographs sometimes can help trigger memories."

"Cool. Let's do it."

"Okay. This is more of a scrapbook. I started it when I first got transferred to SVU." She opened the book and they looked together at the various newspaper clippings and articles from magazines, photos of the squad. She kept flipping and when she got to a photo of them at the Policeman's Ball two years ago, he stopped her from turning the page. He stared intently at the photograph. The picture was of Munch, Elliot, and Olivia standing in the middle of them. They all had enormous grins on their faces.

"What is it babe, do you remember something."

"That dress," He said pointing at Olivia's incredible gown. She was wearing a long strapless black gown that had shimmers throughout. She had on a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. She looked amazing her hair lay softly on her shoulders.

The memory hit him like a ton of bricks, and not just a moment or two but he remembers the whole night.

_Flashback--Elliot's POV_

_"Hey, remember me? Your wife?" Fuck, caught again. I turn to look at Kathy, she is smiling but I know it is her fake smile. It has to be, I was just caught for the umpteenth time starring at Olivia. It's like I can't control it. She looks incredible, she is so damn beautiful, and that dress…oh my God that dress._

_"Hey, sorry. Just tired." I say smiling back at her._

_"You wanna dance?" She asks._

_"Sure."_

_I lead us to the dance floor and turn her so that her back is to Olivia. Liv is dancing with someone I recognize but can't think of his name. I feel a pit at the bottom of my stomach. I'm jealous of this man. That his hands are touching her, his body is rubbing up against her. She is resting her head on his shoulder and she glances up and sees me, dancing with my wife. Our eyes meet and they burn with feelings we both know we should not be having. No matter what I do I can't stop looking at her. Our eyes our lock as we dance with other people. But In my mind I'm dancing with her._

_When the song ends I see Liv head to the bar. I have to go talk to her. I'm in so much trouble with my wife when we get home but I can't help it. I have to talk to her. I want to touch her, to kiss her, to…make love to her. I'm at the point where I don't even feel guilty about my feelings anymore. I can't breathe when I'm around Liv, she is like a drug I and I can never get enough._

_"You looked great out their Liv." I say sneaking up behind her at the bar._

_"You didn't look so bad yourself Stabler." She says taking a sip of her drink_

_"Who's the guy?"_

_"Mike from the 2-9."_

_"Any sparks?"_

_"Not with him." When she says that I feel my heart beat a million miles a second. I take a deep breath and smile at her._

_"You look really beautiful tonight Liv. I want to dance with you." I say as I lean across her to get a napkin, not that I need one I just want the contact. My arm rubs along her chest and I feel the heat rise inside of me. She feels it too._

_"You know we can't Elliot."_

_"I still want to though."_

_"We have a very strange relationship, you know that?"_

_"I've noticed," I say with a smirk as I take a step closer to her, a step that closes the gap of 'personal space'. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"_

_"You're my best friend." She says taking another sip of her drink catching a cherry in her swig. She takes the cherry from her mouth and placing it in Elliot's mouth. Not one of them thinks anything of if. That is just who they are, it is what they do._

_"We're more then best friends Liv and you know it."_

_"Partners?"_

_"We're more than partners."_

_"We're fucked up is what we are El." She says looking down at her drink_

_"We're complicated." I say with a smile._

_"You're going to get in a fight with your wife when you get home." She says not coldly, but humorously. _

_"You're worth it." I say as I put my right hand (the one closest to the bar so no one can see) on her waist and squeeze gently. _

_"Go be with your wife Elliot."_

_"You owe me a dance." I say with a shit eating grin on my face._

_"Yeah you won't have any legs left to dance with if you keep talking to me all night." She says pointing to Kathy who is giving me a death scare. _

_"Ahhhhh…okay. I'll call you later."_

_"You don't have to do that, I'm a big girl Elliot."_

_"I know, maybe I just want to hear your voice."_

_"Well in that case don't make it too late." She says with a wink and walks away from me. I stare at her as she walks away, I know I have fallen, hard._

_Eoeoeoeoeoeo(still flashbacking)eoeoeoeoeoeoeo_

_"I don't believe how you embarrassed me like that Elliot!" She screams at me when we get home. I have about a hundred things I want to say right now but I can't because I know that it will only make her yell louder, and yell longer. Because when she gets like this there is nothing I can do or say to make her stop. "I'm you're wife Elliot! And you ignored me the whole night to be with your precious Olivia! You're such a loser! I can't even stand you sometimes! I can do better then you Elliot Stabler! You are not anything special!"_

_I tune her about now. Watch the clock to see how long she goes this time. 36 minutes. Not bad. I go downstairs to make a bowl of ice cream, and to call Liv. _

_"You get home okay?"_

_"I don't know I'm not there yet." She says and I can tell that she has a smirk on her face._

_"You went home with him?"_

_"No, we are at the bar, for an after hours party."_

_"Oh yeah? Is Munch there?"_

_"Yup and Fin too."_

_"Sounds like you guys are having a good time."_

_"We are. Wish you were here though."_

_"Me too. Seriously me too." I know she can hear the disappointment in my voice that I'm not there, and truly wish I was._

_"So how long did she go for?"_

_"36 minutes."_

_"A short one. She must have been tired." I laugh at her cause I know she is right._

_"Don't go home with tonight Liv."_

_"G'nite El." She says and I know she is smirking. I hang up and take a bite of my ice cream._

_"Daddy?" _

_"Hey Maureen. You okay?"_

_"Yeah. Were you talking to Olivia?"_

_"Yeah sweetie I was."_

_"Are you having an affair Daddy?"_

_"No sweetie I'm not. Liv and I were…best friends." I say knowing that doesn't come close to what we actually are to each other._

_"Moms upset again."_

_"Yeah. But it's not your fault so don't worry about it okay?"_

_"Okay. Night Dad."_

_"Night Maureen."_

_End Flashback_

"I had a good time at the Ball Liv."

"Me too El…me too." She says and she falls asleep in his arms with out warning.


	15. Chapter 15 A Long Day

a/n: This chapter is dedicated to the new EPI that is on tonight! WOO HOO! Seems like a lifetime hasn't it?? I hope their is lots of EOness! and just incase there is not, maybe this chapter will hold you over (wink)

Oh yeah---Rach and Linds--i think you will likey!

Chapter 15 A long Day

"We have her on two counts of attacking an officer. We also have one charge of attacking a member of the court--" Casey was telling Munch, Fin and Don the status of Kathy's case. They sat in Cragen's office trying to figure out what they were going to do with Kathy.

"We should really talk to Olivia and Elliot about it." Munch said.

"I'll call them and have them come in." Cragen said as he picked up the phone the phone and started dialing.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The drive to the precinct was a quiet one. Olivia didn't know what to say to Elliot. She didn't want Kathy to do jail time, it would hurt the kids too much, but at the same time she was so angry that Kathy almost killed her baby. Olivia rubbed her stomach and sighed.

"What are you think Liv?" He said as he turned to her with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Nothing." She said and continued to stare out the window.

"Liv, you gotta talk to me. I want to know what you think should happen to Kathy." He grabbed her hand and placed it in his.

"I want whatever you want El." She still not looking at him.

"Olivia. That is not what I asked."

"I know," She said finally looking at him, "I think she needs help El. I want her to get help."

"I agree." He nodded.

"But it's not really up to us, is it?"

"Well I think that we have some say. That's why Cragen wants us to come down to the station."

"I feel horrible Elliot. I don't want to be put in this situation. I hate that she has put me in this." She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

He understood, because he hated Kathy for putting Olivia in the middle. She was a good person and she didn't deserve this. She has had a hell of a couple months and she has kept herself together. He knew that Olivia was struggling with becoming a new mother, she has never told him this, but he knew. That was enough stress right there. Not to mention she almost lost Elliot, once from the fall, and twice by Kathy and her sick mind games. Elliot not having all his memory back was also a lot of stress, and now this. The baby's life was still in jeopardy.

"You're the strongest person I have ever met." He simply said. She rolled her eyes. "No Liv, I'm serious. Think about what you have been through. Do you know how much courage and strength you have to still be able to keep everything together? You're amazing Olivia, truly amazing." He took her hand that was still entangled with his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You make me strong." She said watching him kiss her hand.

He parked the car and got out and walked around the car and opened the door for her, "My love." He said outstretching his hand and bowing from the waist. She took it gracefully and smiled up at him their eyes never losing contact as she got out of the car. She kissed him on the cheek when they got out.

"I love you Elliot Stabler." They held hands and walked into the precinct.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A couple hours later Casey told them that the DA decided for 3 months at the Belleview psych ward, there would be no trial and that Kathy should thank her lucky star that is all she got. She would have a felony charge on her record, they couldn't do anything about that, but she had still gotten off easy. Casey supported the decision, even though deep down she wanted Kathy to do time. The thought of Olivia loosing her baby because of that crazy bitch made her blood boil.

"Hey Elliot, you mind if I steal Liv for a couple hours? I promise to have back in time for dinner?" Casey asked as they headed out of Cragen's office.

Elliot smiled, "As long as it's alright with her." He said looking at Liv.

"Yeah sure. What are we doing Case?"

"Shopping of course!" Casey said as if it was obvious.

Olivia kissed Elliot on the lips and said goodbye.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"I haven't been shopping in months. Thanks for taking me Case." Olivia said as they walked into the mall.

"Not a problem. But I must warn you, I do have ulterior motives." She said with a grin.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked wondering Casey's ulterior motives could be.

"Nothing…yet." She said as she tugged on Olivia's arm and led her to the left.

"Babies R Us?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Casey said still smiling, "We have to get you registered!"

"Registered? For what?"

"The baby shower I am throwing you!"

"What? Really? Casey you don't have to---" She got cut off.

"Olivia! It's already done. I'm your best friend! Of course I was going to throw you shower!"

Olivia hugged her, "This is so nice of you Casey! Thank you so much…I don't know what to say!"

"Well I can't take all the credit, Jenni and Lilly have been helping too!"

"This is so unexpected. I don't even know what to say or what to register for…" She said and her cheeks got red.

"That's why I am here. I have thrown three of these things in the past two years. My sisters," She explained, "I'm an expert."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Casey dropped Olivia off and watched to make sure she got in okay. She smiled as she watched Olivia walk to the door. Her arms were wrapped around her belly, which all of a sudden began growing like no tomorrow. It was like one day she wasn't showing at all, and the next day, BAM! Huge belly. She had never been so happy for Olivia. If there was one person who deserved to be happy it was Olivia. She remembered the first time she met Olivia, the two butted heads immediately. She would have never thought that just a couple years later they would be best friends, and that she would be throwing the Detective a baby shower. "How the times have changed." She said aloud and drove off.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Honey I'm home!" Olivia called out as she walked through the door with her one medium sized bag.

"Hey Baby, I missed you." Elliot said as he walked down the hallway to greet her with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Aunt Wivy!" She heard Lilly yell and then her running down the hallway. Olivia bent down and picked her up.

"Hello pretty girl!" She said and kissed her cheek, and then put her down.

"The baby is getting big Aunt Wivy!" She said examining Olivia's belly.

"Tell me about it!" She looked at Elliot and just laughed.

"How does it come out of dare?" The inquisitive child asked.

Olivia and Elliot just starred at each other, their faces turning beat red, "Um…well…ahh…" Olivia stuttered.

"You know what Lilly; I think that's a question for your mother." Elliot said hoping that would end it. It worked, and Lilly went back into the living room to watch TV.

"Speaking of Jenni, where is she?" Olivia asked.

"Her and Bryan went out for a romantic dinner," He said, "They should be back in an hour or so. So what's in the bag?" He said trying to sneak a peak.

"Fat clothes." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Maternity clothes Elliot. I can't fit into anything!" She said looking down at her belly.

"You look beautiful and you know it. You are the prettiest mother-to-be I have ever seen. You're glowing!" He said as he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He could feel the belly being pressed up against his stomach, he loved that feeling.

"I'm just going to get bigger and bigger…" Olivia said breaking the kiss.

"So much more of you to love." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, you know that?" She said gazing up into his eyes.

"With my whole heart." He said placing her hand to his heart. They walked into the living room hand in hand and sat beside Lilly who was watching, Elf. It was one of Olivia and Elliot's favorite.

"I love Buddy Elf!" Lilly said as she snuggled up to Olivia.

"I do too Munchkin." Olivia said as she petted Lilly's hair.

"Uncle Elwiot?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you going weave Aunt Wivy again?" She looked up at him with the most adorable innocent eyes he has ever seen.

"Never again sweetheart. Never ever again. I love Aunt Wivy very, very much, and not even amnesia can keep us apart." He said looking at Olivia.

"What's amnihsha?"

"Nothing sweetie….nothing." He said and then began to tickle her and she screeched with laughter.

"You know Lilly, your Uncle Elliot and I are going to be getting married…and we need a pretty little flower girl to walk down the aisle."

"I don't know any flower girls though." She said shrugging her shoulders and putting up her hands in the 'I don't know' form.

"You're silly! We want you to be our flower girl." Olivia said laughing.

"But I don't know how to be a flower girl." Lilly said looking back and forth between the couple.

"Well," Olivia began as she scooped Lilly up and into her lap, "We have a lot of time before the wedding so we will teach you. What do you say? Will you do it?"

"Yeah!" Lilly screamed and she hugged Olivia and then Elliot.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"She is just so cute. Jenni is doing such a great job raising her." Elliot said as he watched Olivia change into her pajamas. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect physique. He could watch her all day.

"I hope I can be as good of mother as Jenni." She said as she put lotion on her legs. He wanted to be her hands. He wanted to be the one that brought his hands up and down her legs. He felt himself losing control of himself.

"I know you will be." He said eyeing her up as she spread the lotion up and down her legs. He wondered if he had ever put lotion on her legs.

"How do you know El? Sometimes I think I'm going to end up just like my mother." She said putting on the top to the lotion bottle.

"Olivia, you know that is not true." He said moving closer to her on the bed.

"But do I El? How do I know?"

"Because I know, I know you don't have a mean bone in your body," She looked at him like, 'do you know my genes?'

Olivia lay back on the bed and sighed. She put her hands on her belly and prayed that Elliot was right. She closed her eyes and felt his lips being pressed on hers. He kissed her heavily with every fiber of his being, "You know how I told you I remembered the night of the Policeman's Ball?"

"Mmmhmm." She said licking her lips and repositioning herself to fit more comfortably in Elliot's arms.

"Did I tell you how bad I wanted to kiss you that night?" He said as he kissed her again, making love to her mouth as she moaned lightly.

"No, you didn't." She said as she rubbed his chest under his shirt.

He rolled on top of her and placed his hands underneath her shirt and caressed her breasts. She placed seductive kissed on his neck and she could feel him start to harden against her thigh. She was loving it. She was never going to be able to hold out until the wedding, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she broke him. She smiled in his defeat as she placed her hands into his boxers and began to stroke him very gently.

"Ah ah!" Elliot said taking her hand removing it from his boxers.

"Come on El! Please don't make me beg. I want you…I need you." She said with a sad puppy face.

"I thought we were waiting…" He said but doing anything to stop them from touching each other. He was now moving his hands up and down her outer thighs.

"Well I've been thinking about that," She said placing kisses along his collarbone, "You see, once this baby comes we are not going to have any time for ourselves Elliot. I mean we will be lucky if we get 5 hours of sleep a night. This is our prime time right here…and if you just want to let this precious time just go to waste…well then I guess---" She wasn't able to finish.

He pressed his lips hard into her hers and she felt him play with the hem of panties. _Men, they were so easy!_ She thought and smiled as she placed her hands back inside of his boxers stroking him gently.

"You are so sexy." He whispered into her ear and his hand finally made their way into her panties. He stroked his fingers along her and could feel her already moist with anticipation. When he inserted his two fingers inside of her, the warmth of her triggered a memory. "The first time we made love was on the floor? Wasn't it?" He said as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah…Your bed squeaks." She said with a playful laugh. "You're remembering." She said smiling up at him.

"Notice how all my memories are of you?" She smiled at him.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." She said with her hand still stroking his length.

"I've been remembering you a lot lately." He said smirking at her. He looked her deep into the eyes, "I love you Olivia…more than I have ever loved anyone…do you know that?"

"I know that." She said as she cupped his balls and placed her thumb on his base. "I missed you." She said sweetly as she brought her lips to his. "I missed touching you like this. I missed you touching me like this." She said with a devilish smile. He deepened his fingers inside of her and pressed hard against her walls. She moaned deeply into his mouth. He withdrew his hand for a moment but only so he could lift up her shirt over her head, and remove her bra. He quickly replaced his fingers inside of her and she welcomed them with complete warmth and openness.

"I remember some of your outfits too." He said twirling his fingers inside of her making her want to come right then and there, "I remember a pair of dark jeans, and how your legs looking in them, those thighs," He grunts loudly just thinking of her in them, "They looked amazing, I remember I was watching you walk to me and the thoughts that were running through my head…they were not what a married man should have been thinking about his partner…his sexy, hot partner." he said and his fingers moved more freely inside of her. "And those tight v-neck sweaters you wore, I remember loving it when you would lean over the interrogation room giving me a …"

"You use to look down my shirt Stabler." She asked him with a raise brow.

"Every chance I got. Can you blame me?" He said looking down at her exposed breasts. She just laughed at him. You know sometimes I did it on purpose." She said removing his boxers finally freeing his erection from the close confinements of the cotton.

"You sexy little devil." He said helping her remove his boxers that got caught on his ankles. When he was completely free they both removed her panties and they were lying on the bed completely naked. Flesh against flesh, and for Elliot this was the first time he could feel their bodies together about to become one. For Olivia it had been so long that they had been this close that it felt like the first time for her too.

"Are you sure you want to do this El? I mean we can wait." She said her honey brown eyes becoming serious as she looked into his baby blues.

He looked her naked body up and down and then smiled, "I don't think I can wait that long Liv. But thank you for asking." And he devoured her mouth. He kissed her hard and she moaned loud into his mouth.

"El…" She whispered as she felt his body tighten around hers; pulling closer then they were before.

He moved his hands over her nipples and kissed them softly. He pressed them firmly in his palms before sucking on her left nipple. When he heard her pant his name he moved his mouth south. Trailing kisses down her stomach as he went. He parted her legs and blew softly on her inner thighs. He had never done that before, at least not that he could remember, which means he had never done that to Kathy. He wonders when he started to blow on her. He heard her moan as he continued to blow softly on her, and he thanked his lucky stars that his instincts told him to do that.

He placed his mouth on her inner folds and licked her up and down, and then side to side. Her hips lifted off the bed and she was losing control of herself. "El." She said in a throaty voice that almost made him come right then. He flicked his tongue against her nub as he rubbed her outer thighs. His tongue went into her as deep as it could. His breath was warm and she missed it making her this vulnerable. She felt her climax beginning.

"Come back up El. I want you now." She said pulling him up so that his mouth was locked with hers and she could taste herself on him. He squeezed her hips with his masculine hands and she almost broke right then. She could feel his erection hard on her nearing the tip of her opening. He rubbed it against her with ease as she was melting from his touch. She was wet and needed him inside of her.

"I wanted to see you come." He said softly.

"Later. Right now I need to feel you inside of me." She took her hand and placed it on his length and guided him into her. Her wetness made him enter with out a hitch. "El!" She screamed as he felt her inside of her for the first time in a long time. He moved his hips with hers as he thrust into her. He groaned from the friction, feeling her inner walls between his erection. He grabbed her hips and pushed her into her and he entered and pulled out, only to go back in again. He then began making figure eights with his hips. She was seeing stars and she was unable to make sounds, even though she tried. It was like being on a high roller coaster and trying to scream as the car goes down 100 feet at 80mph, but your voice is no where to be found.

There sweat mixed as his abdomen rested on her belly. His mouth sucked hard on her upper chest as he continued his figure eights. He could feel her inner muscles contract around him. "Oh God El….Don't…stop."

"Never." He said from the back of his throat. He pulled himself up so that they were in the sitting position, her back against the head board. He got on his knees and continued thrusting into her from the new position.

"El…I'm ready." She said grabbing his waist and moving his hips into her hard and deep.

"Let go Liv." He told her.

"I want to wait for you," she said trying to breath, "I want to come with you."

Just to hear her talk like that made him loose control. He pulled her back down so that she was underneath him again. She moved her legs around his waist and he could feel her tighten. "Shit Liv…Oh God…" He panted, "I'm almost there." Her orgasm was making her see stars; she had tears in her eyes from fighting her body from coming.

"Soon baby." She panted not sure she could hold on any longer, "El…fuck…losing…going…to…come." He thrust a few more times hard and deep with in her. He needed more of her; he wanted to be closer to her, further inside of her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her as close as he could. The simple touch of his hands gripping her ass made her climax, "Elliot!" She moaned, "Oh my God El, right there…El…coming." She moaned.

"Its okay baby, me too…oh my god…Liv…Olivia…" he said continuing his thrusts. She felt him let lose inside of her spreading his seed with in her, the warm fluids of him inside her broke her like no tomorrow. They both came like an explosion; they soaked the sheets with the aftermath. He pushed into her a few more times her body convulsing around him, shaking him while she came down from her orgasm.

She turned him over and she collapsed on his chest, out of breath and unable to move. Their sweat mixing as they both tried to collect themselves. She kissed his nipples as she lay on his chest.

"That was unbelievable." He moaned.

"I'm so glad you gave in." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Me too…Olivia?"

"mmm?"

"I can't believe I can't remember how that felt. I can't believe I forgot what it was like to make love to you." He kissed her forehead and held his lips there for a minute, "Are you mad at me?"

"For what?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"For not remembering?"

"Never Elliot. I will never be mad at you for not remembering. I know you want too remember everything. Besides not many people get to make love for the first time twice." She said with a giggle.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I never forgot I loved you more then my life."

She pulled him in tight to her. "I think that was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." She kissed him on the lips and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed and Olivia laughed, "Was that the baby?"

"No El, it was my stomach growling, I'm starving." She replied.

"Really?"

"No El. It was the baby!" She said laughing.

"That was the most incredible feeling. I felt in on my stomach. That was the weirdest feeling ever, but so amazing. Is that how it feels for you?"

"Yeah I guess." She said smiling, "It's like nothing I have ever felt in my life. I love it."

"I love you both. I can't wait till I get to see this little baby."

"Me either."

"You tired?"

"Exhausted. You wore me out El." She said smiling at him.

"I guess you wouldn't be ready for another round then huh?" He said begin kissing her nipple again.

"I'm never _that_ tired." She said kissing him hard on the mouth.


	16. Chapter 16 CC

**a/n: I'm sorry for the lack of updating for this story, i'm having some blockage, and all these other ideas keep getting caught in my brain...so then i write new stories...anyways...i think that means that i have to wrap this up soon. **

Chapter 16: C.C.

"Oh. My. God. El!" She screamed as her hand clutched to the sheets of their bed. She was so hot she could barely breathe. She was on her third orgasm in a row, no break. Both their bodies were covered in sweat. "You're going to kill me Stabler." She panted.

"I just want to make sure my number one girl is satisfied." He said with a smirk.

"Believe me El, I am completely _satisfied._ Completely." She said as she rolled over and tried to catch her breath.

"Good that makes two of us." He said placing a kiss on her crown of her head.

"Donald John."

"What?" He asked.

"If it's a boy. Donald John, we can call him D.J.? Do you like it? Or is it stupid?"

"I love it. I think it is perfect. What if it's a girl?"

"I have a couple ideas. What about you?"

"Caroline."

"After your mother. I was thinking the same thing. It's a beautiful name El. I love it."

"Caroline Cassandra Stabler?"

"They will call her C.C."

"Yeah probably. Do you hate it?"

"How could I hate it with a name that means so much to the both of us? Casey is going to be thrilled."

"Yeah. She has been such a great friend to me…us all these years." She smiled and rubbed her naked belly. Wow. I guess we got names picked out then huh?"

"I guess so." He said and placed his hands on hers over her belly.

2 Months later…

Most of Elliot's memory had come back. There were still some gray areas, but he was improving everyday. Olivia watched Elliot sleep and thought about the past year. How the thing have changed. The ups and downs, and the ups again. She smiled at that moment she had never been so content. And that is when she felt it---

"Oh God. ELLIOT!" She screamed as a pain ran through her body like nothing she had ever felt before.

"What? What?" He said shooting straight up.

"I don't know. I think I'm in labor! OWE!!!!!!" She clutched his hand and Elliot winced in pain.

"But it's too early Liv." He said trying not to let his panic show.

"I know…We have to go to the hospital…ahhhhh! AND NOW." She screamed.

"Okay! Okay…Just stay right there I will call the Doctor and get a suitcase." Elliot said running around the apartment like a crazy man.

She couldn't help but laugh, he was completely panicked, but then again, so was she. She was only 7 and half months pregnant. She knew that she had to stay positive though. So she continued to smile while she watched her Elliot run around. For some reason that she couldn't explain she knew that the baby was going to be okay. It was the oddest feeling she had ever had.

EOBABYTIME!EOBABYTIME!EOBABYTIME!

"Okay Olivia, looks like this kid wants out, and wants out now." The Doctor was saying as the nurses prepped Olivia for the delivery. She looked over at Elliot who was sweating like he ran a marathon.

"You would think this was his first!" Olivia said to the Doctor about Elliot.

Elliot turned to look at her and gave her smile, "My first with you." He placed a kiss on her lips before another contraction took hold of Olivia.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh My God!" All of a sudden it hit her…she panicked, "I can't do this! I can't do it! No no no no….ahhhhhhh!"

"Olivia you are doing just fine. You are going to be great. It's almost time honey." Elliot said trying to comfort her.

She gave him a look that said, 'I want to kill you.'

"No EL, I can't. I can't be a mom! I can't do this. Can't we just keep it in there?"

The doctor giggled. "Olivia you are having a very natural reaction. Every mother goes through this. I assure you CAN do this and you WILL do this. Now I need you to bare down."

Olivia groaned. The pain was intense, unbearable. She squeezed Elliot's hand so hard he yelped. She called him a wuss…along with some other nice curse words.

25 minutest later Olivia gave birth the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Her and Elliot's baby. Their baby GIRL! Caroline Cassandra Stabler 4lbs 6oz. 10 inches. Ten fingers, ten toes.

She held her baby close to her chest and Elliot sat beside her. She couldn't stop crying, she had never been so happy in her entire life. "I love you Caroline." She said placing a chaste kiss on her baby's forehead. She looked over at Elliot and was surprised to see tears in Elliot's eyes as well. "I love you too Elliot." She said looking over at him.

They only got to hold their baby for a few seconds, before the Doctors took her away. She was so small, but she was crying. A good sign one of the nurses told her. Olivia couldn't stop crying. She was so happy, but so scared. If something was wrong with her baby she wouldn't know what to do. She looked over at Elliot and could read his mind. He was thinking about the kick, that hard kick Kathy gave Olivia only a few months ago. He overheard the Doctors say that was probably the cause of early birth.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The waiting room was packed when Elliot entered the room. All of his kids where there along with Jenni, Lilly, Casey, Munch, and Don. There worried faces quickly disappeared with wide smiles as soon as they saw Elliot--beaming with fatherly pride.

"Olivia and the baby made it out." He said grinning.

"What is it Dad!?" Maureen shouted.

"IT'S A GIRL! A TINY LITTLE GIRL. Oh she's so cute! She has Liv's eyes, but the Stabler cheeks." Elliot's eyes watered again.

"Can we see her?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot look at his daughter and the smile on his face faded. "No sweetie, I'm sorry you can't."

"Why not Daddy?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, because your sister is really, really small."

"Smaller then me and Dickie?"

"Yes sweetie. The doctors are running tests on her and then she is going to be put in an incubator. So it's going to be a few days before you get too see her."

"Dad…is she going to make it?" Maureen asked.

The grin on Elliot's face emerged again, "Yes honey, she going to make it. She is a Stabler after all."

"And part Benson too. That kid is a fighter." Casey chimed in.

"Uncle Elwiot?" Lilly asked getting up from Jenni's lap.

"Yes pumpkin?" Elliot said picking her up.

"Can I see Aunt Wivy? I made her a card!" Lilly said showing Elliot the piece of construction paper folding in half.

"I think she will love it. And yes we can all go see Olivia now. But only for a little bit, she is really tired."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When all the visitors had left Elliot climbed up onto the bed and held Olivia who couldn't stop crying.

"I miss her El. I just want to hold her. It's not right that I can't hold my baby." She sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." He said and rocked her gently.

"She's perfect Elliot. I can't believe how beautiful she is."

"She looks just like her mother." Elliot said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I look like crap Elliot." She hissed.

"Never. You're gorgeous."

"I just want to hold her."

"I know me too. But can you settle for me holding you instead?" He asked her.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I am SO, SO, SO PISSED OFF about Tuesday's episode! Are you F-ING KIDDING ME?! KATHY? REALLY? HE WENT TO KATHY????????????? SERIOUSLY????? I can't even talk about it i am soo pissed!**

Chapter 17

"It's been two weeks Elliot! Two weeks!" She said crying into his chest, as they lay awake in bed.

It had been two weeks since Olivia gave birth to their beautiful baby girl. However they have yet to bring her home. When they left the hospital tonight the Doctors told them that it might be another four to six weeks before they are able to bring the baby home. The news was devastating. Olivia wasn't taking the separation well. She needed to be with her baby. She needed to hold her, to feed her, to rock her, to sing to her. She was denied most of these things. C.C. was still hooked up to a machine that was doing her breathing for her. She was being feed by a drip, and not her mother. She had only gained an ounce since she was born. The Doctors said that until C.C. was at least 5 pounds they wouldn't even consider bringing her home. Not to mention the fact that little C.C. had to be able to breath on her own as well. Olivia and Elliot had spent morning, noon and night at the hospital. They were emotionally exhausted and equally frustrated. C.C. should have been breathing on her own by now. She should have gained weight by now.

"I just want her home El…I just want to hold her." She sobbed out. Everyone knew that new mothers suffered from postpartum depression, and Elliot knew this better then anyone, having been with Kathy through three of them. Olivia's situation had made her a like train wreck. All she wanted to do was to be with her baby, and she couldn't. It was killing her; it was killing him seeing her like that. It was also killing him because he too just wanted his baby home safe and sound. She was detaching herself from him, from everyone. She cried night and day.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her protectively. "She will be baby, she will. I promise you she will come home to us. But we want her to be well Liv. She just needs some extra time to get extra strong." He said in a calming voice.

It had been the same thing he has told her every night they spent at home with out their baby. He prayed for the day when he didn't have to anymore.

Elliot held her tight to his body and pondered what she was going through.

Olivia was becoming undone. The past year had been an emotional rollercoaster. She had kept herself together through everything. Elliot's accident, Elliot not remembering her, her future with him jeopardized for months. Then Kathy attacked her, I mean how she stayed strong for so long was a wonder to him. But this time, it was too much. The girl needed a break. Could she please just get a fucking break!?

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I talked to Haung today…I sort of um…made you an appointment."

"What?! Why the hell would you do that Elliot?"

"It's been a rough year Liv, and now C.C. not being home with us, is taking a toll on you, on us. You need to be as strong as C.C. is being." He said wiping the hair out of her face.

"I know I've been a mess lately Elliot. I'm so sorry that I've been taking it out on you."

"What? No. Liv, it's nothing like that. Not at all. I just don't like to see you hurting. It breaks my heart."

"I just can't be normal." She says and snuggles up into his chest.

"I love the fact that you're not normal." He says with a grin and rubs her back. She playfully hits him in the stomach. "I do. Normal is boring. Who wants to be normal? Not me. Not ever."

She smiles a little, "I love you more the words can say El."

"Good. Because I love you too." He says and places a long kiss on the crown of her head.

"El?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you come with me…to see George? Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"I feel like I don't know who I am anymore Elliot." Olivia said as she placed her hand on CC's incubator and let a tear slowly fall down her cheek.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. He placed a small but affection kiss on the crook of neck, breathing in her innocent scent, "You are a mother, you are a wife." He said squeezing her waist a little.

"I'm not your wife yet." She said smiling that he thought of her as his wife.

"Vows or no vows, you are my wife Liv, in ever sense of the word."

"I don't feel like a mother." She said sadly. Admitting that she did not feel like a mother was probably one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. The fears of becoming her mother were driving her crazy.

"You will." He took deep breath, "Liv just because you can't be with her like we want to be, doesn't mean that you love her any less."

"What if I never feel like a mother to her?" She asked just above a whisper.

"That will never happen Liv. Because you already feel like her mother, in here," He said placing his hands over her heart, "And once CC is home with us you will be able to do all the things that mothers do."

"I'm scared Elliot." She whispered still not looking away from CC's incubator.

"That's very natural Liv. I promise you that you will be a wonderful mother."

"How El? How do you know that? I don't know how to be a mother. It's not in my genes."

Elliot turned Olivia around so he could face her, "Do you love her Liv?"

"With my whole heart and soul. I love her more then I ever thought I was capable of."

He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "That's how I know."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"She is sooo small." Maureen said out loud from behind the glass separating them from the room full of incubators.

"How come she's not getting bigger?" Lizzie asked.

Maureen put her hand on Lizzie's shoulder, "I don't know Liz. I don't know." She said sadly.

"I just want to hold her." Kathleen said and then took a deep breath, "I can only imagine how Olivia feels." The Stabler children watched the monitors that were keeping their baby sister alive. Each and every single one of them damning their mother for the hell she was putting their 'new' family through. They rarely spoke of it to each other, but they all thought about it.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Uncie Elwiot!" Lilly screamed as she ran up and into his arms.

"Hello sweetheart!" He said with a smile on his face, "Hi Jen." He said kissing her cheek.

"How's everything going? How is she doing?" Jenni asked her brother.

"Ahh…well. She's been better." He said disappointedly.

"Should we go?"

"No! No, I think a visit from this little peanut is what she needs." He said placing Lilly back down on the floor, "Aunt Olivia would very much like to see you Lilly. She's in the living room." And with that Lilly bolted to the living room.

"AUNT WIVY! AUNT WIVY!!!" Lilly shouted as she ran into the living room, "Aunt Wivy?" She asked when she saw Olivia in the fetal position on the couch.

"Hi pumpkin." Olivia said uncurling herself and opening up her arms for Lilly to fall into.

"You crying Aunt Wivy."

"Yeah baby I am."

"Why?"

"Because I miss CC. I want her to come home." She said running her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"CC strong Aunt Wivy. She has you as a mommy. And anyone that has you as a mommy has got to be strong."

Olivia pulled Lilly closer to her body and placed a kiss on the girls head, "Thank you sweetie. I needed to hear that."


	18. Epilouge

**Holy hell, has it really been that long since I last updated? ACK! So sorry about that guys! Here it is the epilogue. **

CHAPTER 18

"LIV! Liv are you ready? We gotta go!!!" Elliot called from the kitchen, "LIV! COME ON!! WE'RE BRINGING OUR BABY HOME TODAY!" He shouted. It felt great to finally say that. He smiled as he gathered some stuff together. He heard her running down the hall. She ran all the way through the hallway, through the living room, and into the kitchen. He could see her smile from a mile away. She leaped into his awaiting arms and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"I couldn't be more ready." She said as she placed a hard kiss on his lips and he put her back on the ground.

"That goes for the both of us." He said grabbing the keys off the counter.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When they returned to their house they could hear noise coming from their door.

"Whose here?" Olivia asked as she held CC close to her chest, and smiled as she looked at her.

"I have no idea." Elliot said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right." Liv laughed.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Elliot said opening the door.

There was a huge sign that said, 'WELCOME HOME CAROLINE CASSANDRA STABLER', and standing underneath it was all of their closets friends and family. Olivia burst out into tears and all the females in the room went, "awwwwe!" Which only made her cry more.

"Here she is." Olivia managed to get out.

"She's so beautiful!" Maureen gasped.

"I see! I see!" Lilly said wanting a front row seat to the show.

Olivia put the carrier on the ground so Lilly could take a look, "Meet your new cousin Lil." Olivia said.

"She's tiny!" Lilly stated.

"She sure is, but she is growing more and more everyday." Elliot said bending down and undoing the straps in the carrier.

"How are you feeling Liv?" Jen came over and asked while giving Liv a hug.

"Much better that my girl is home." She said with a sigh of relief.

"She's absolutely adorable Liv."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Well she's part Stabler." Jen joked.

Olivia bent down and picked up her bundle of joy. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and she swore she could see a smile on CC's face.

She swaddled the pink blanket around her and placed her snuggly in her arms. She couldn't believe how precious she was. The tears automatically came pouring down. Elliot noticed immediately and came up to her and smiled, "She's perfect huh?"

Olivia smiled up at him, and he wiped the tears away with his thumb, and placed a soft kiss on Olivia's lips, "She looks just like her mother, absolutely beautiful."

EOEOEOEOEO

It had been a long day for the Stabler family…make that a long year, but when they laid there baby girl down in her crib, the world was at peace, and everything was copasetic.

Elliot held Olivia close to his body as they looked down at their sleeping baby, "She's perfect Liv."

"I know…" She said with a smile.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get married now?"

"You better believe it!"

EOEOEOEOEO

Tears streamed down Elliot's face as he watched his niece Lilly pushed a carriage down the alter. The carriage which contained the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Lilly and CC had matching dresses on, and they looked like sisters instead of cousins. Lilly was wide eyed and her smile from ear to ear as she pushed the carriage and covered the aisle with red rose petals.

He thought he didn't have anymore tears to cry but when Lizzie and Dickie walked down the alter together he just about lost it, only to see Kathleen, and Maureen behind them. But he managed to keep himself together letting a tear or two fall down, that was however until the music stopped, and the people rose.

He looked down the empty aisle in anticipation to see his beautiful bride. It seemed like a lifetime before the music began again, and the big white doors opened. Although he could barely see her walk down with Cragen because his eyes were so filled with tears, he knew that she was the prettiest bride he had ever seen.

She could still send shivers down his spine, even after all this time. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled at her. Her eyes were fixated on him and she obviously was crying. When she reached the alter Elliot took his thumb and wiped the tears that had spilled down her cheeks as he whispered, "You look amazing."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Do you Elliot, take Olivia to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do, but not even death can stop true love." Elliot said and the crowd 'awwed.' and the priest just smiled at him.

"And do you Olivia, take Elliot to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do, forever and always."

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife," he looked down at the eager pair, "You may kiss the bride!"

Elliot placed a soft but meaningful kiss on his bride.

"Ladies and Gentleman announcing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler!" The Priest said and the crowd cheered as Elliot pulled Olivia in for another kiss.

"Nothing can stop this love." He whispered in her ear, and she grinned. It had been a hell of road, but Elliot was right, nothing or no one was going to stand in their way of love.

The End

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, I couldn't have done it with out you! **


End file.
